My Soulmate's Name
by sweatshirts-and-snickers
Summary: On your seventeenth birthday, you receive the first words your soulmate will say to you and their first name. Annabeth Chase has the name "Perseus" written on her right shoulder. Percy Jackson has the name "Annabeth" on the small of his back. Annabeth resorts to searching frantically for him, while Percy lets destiny take it's toll. They meet sooner than either of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

**_My Soulmate's Name_**

 _ **Chapter One**_

Annabeth's POV

Today was the day. Today was the most important day of Annabeth's life. Nothing compared to this day; not when she moved from Virginia to Manhattan when she was seven; not when she was accepted into the best boarding school: Goode High School. Not when she met Piper, her best friend.

No.

Nothing could possibly compare to this day Annabeth was about to live because _today_ was the day. It was her sixteenth birthday and today she was going to find out her soulmates' name.

At six am sharp, Annabeth's alarm went off and she woke up swearing.

" _HOLY_ _SHIT_ _THAT'S_ _LOUD_!" Annabeth yelped.

"You know," said Piper from her bed, "I find it funny that the first thing you say is 'HOLY SHIT.' You always seem to start your day by swearing."

"Shut the hell up, Pipes." Annabeth snapped.

"Whatever." Piper rolled her eyes. "Where is it?"

Annabeth jumped out of bed and strode to her mirror (more like Piper's mirror) and examined her body.

Her gray eyes fell upon her right shoulder, where her scar from when she was seven lie pale and wrinkled. On it was slightly messy hand-writing spelling out a name.

 _Perseus_.

"Perseus?" Annabeth said. "Who the hell has the name 'Perseus'?"

Piper shrugged and Annabeth sighed. Looks like she'd have to do a lot of hacking in order to find this Perseus.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Piper.

"You think he's good in bed?"

Annabeth's head snapped around to face her best friend. Piper and Annabeth had only known each other for a few months since May. Now that it was July 12th, Annabeth thought Piper couldn't possibly be filled with any more surprises, but apparently she was wrong.

"What?" Piper asked innocently, "all I asked was if you thought he was good in bed or not."

"But I'm not even eighteen yet. And he might not be, either!" Annabeth resorted.

"You never know. He could be twenty-five with two children and an ex-wife and you'd never know until you met him." Piper argued.

"No." Annabeth did not want to believe that was true. "Perseus is my age and he is a virgin still and I'm going to call him Percy."

"Whatever you say." Piper yawned and closed her eyes sleepily, "what did your dream say?"

Annabeth's eyes widened; she forgot that the night before you got their name, you heard the first thing your soulmate would say to you.

"Um..." Annabeth shut her eyes and concentrated. She saw the memory, but it was extremely fuzzy and couldn't make anything out of it. Suddenly, it cleared and she heard the charming voice in her mind, 'Uh, miss, are you going to order anything?'

"Percy says to me: 'Uh, miss, are you going to order anything?' in the most charming voice."

"Nice - _YAWN_ \- well, you've got that figured out. I'm going back to bed. G'night." Piper turned and added one last thing: "You should get some sleep, too. Before you do all that hacking and stuff."

"You're right." Annabeth yawned and fell on her bed with a loud thud. She pulled her gray blankets over her tall, slender body and wrapped herself in them.

"Goodnight." She whispered to Piper right before falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~TIME LAPSE~~~

"URGH! HOW THE _EVERLOVING HELL_ AM I GOING TO FIND HIM?!" Annabeth screamed and threw down her laptop. A month had passed and Annabeth still had no luck in finding Percy. It was about one thirty in the morning, on August 18th she was so thankful that Piper was out visiting her family at the moment.

"You know what?" Annabeth asked herself, "Screw it. Fucking _screw it_. I am going to _fucking_ _sleep_ through the _whole-fucking_ - _day_."

She put away her laptop and crawled under the covers.

" _Good-fucking-night_."

A few hours later, around twelve thirty, she woke up again.

"I need a fucking cup of coffee."

And Annabeth was off to _New Rome Café_ without another thought.

Percy's POV

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Ugh." Percy moaned and hit his alarm clock. Groggily, he got up out of his bed and walked to the mirror. Today was his sixteenth birthday; and the day he would find out what his soulmates' name was. Not to mention it was his first day of work at _New Rome Café._

He took a good look at his chest.

 _Not there._

He looked at his arms and legs.

 _Not there, either._

Then he looked at his back.

 _BINGO!_

On the small of his back, right on his pale birthmark, was a girl's name that - from what he can see - started with an 'A' and was pretty long-ish. Percy tried reading the rest, but when you have dyslexia and you're trying to read writing on your back, letters can get pretty hard to read.

"MOM! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Percy shouted.

A few seconds later, his mom, Sally Jackson, came into the room.

Panting, she asked, "Where is it?"

Percy showed her his back and pointed to the neat writing.

"Annabeth." Sally told him, "her name's Annabeth."

Percy smiled. He wondered what Annabeth looked like and what her personality was like. He didn't know how to picture her; what came to his mind was blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Now, what did your dream say?" Sally asked him.

"What?" Percy snapped out of his fantasy.

"In your dream, you were supposed to hear the first words Annabeth is going to say to you."

"Oh." Percy though hard. He faintly remembered something about latte's and minutes. Then the memory cleared and he remembered. "She said, 'Um, yes, just a minute.'"

Right when he finished saying the words, the memory vanished.

"Ah, well, are you going to try to find her?" Percy's mom questioned.

"Nah," Percy responded, "if she's my soulmate then I'll eventually find her, won't I? I mean, might as well let destiny take its toll."

"Very wise, Perce. I'm proud of you and I hope you find her soon." Sally kissed his forehead, "Oh! And your letter from Goode got here last night."

Percy got really excited, "And, what did they say?"

Sally smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

" _Yes_."

"WHOO!" Percy jumped into the air with a whoop. He had always wanted to go to Goode High School in Manhattan. His stepfather, Paul, worked there as an English teacher and had been trying to get Percy in for the past year.

And now he finally was in.

"Well, I'll let you get ready for work, Perce." Sally left his room, closing the door on her way out.

Percy looked at the name Annabeth tattooed on his back once more.

"Annabeth." Percy loved the way her name felt on his lips. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Annabeth's POV

"Oh gods I love that smell." Annabeth groaned as she entered _New Rome Café_. Just as the warm coffee air hit her, her laptop vibrated; alerting her that her downloads had finished.

"Well oh shit. It completed sooner than I thought." She mumbled to herself before she sat down and opened it. When she did, the beautiful sight of every single boy's name in America greeted her. Recently, Annabeth had hacked into some National Security System to try to find the name Perseus.

She scrolled down to the 'P' section and began searching.

 _Paavo…_

 _Pablo…_

 _Pace…_

"No, I need to find fucking 'P-E.'" She glowered.

 _Peatea…_

 _Pedro…_

 _Pelton…_

 _Perach…_

 _Perben…_

 _Percival…_

 _Perse-_

"Uh, miss, are you going to order anything?"

A teenage boy's voice came from across the booth and Annabeth looked up. A very handsome teenager with raven black and stunning green eyes stood across from her. Annabeth thought he was extremely attractive, given his tan skin and lean body. She took a good look at his face. He had beautiful features she found slightly familiar, like she had seen him in a dream before…

"Um, yes, just a minute." She answered quietly, not breaking eye contact with him.

The boy nodded and walked over to behind the counter and Annabeth followed him.

"Piper isn't here, is she?" She asked him.

"No, Piper actually quit this morning." He responded, gazing into Annabeth's gray eyes.

"Awe man. She normally makes my drink, but whatever." Annabeth groaned.

"So may I take your order?" The boy asked.

"Yes, please," Annabeth looked up at the menu, "may I have a… ooh! May I get a tall Skinny Caramel Macchiato, please?"

"Yes you may." He told her as he grabbed a cup and wrote down the order. "Can I get your name, please?"

Annabeth was taken aback at how polite this boy was; not many teenage boys she met were so kind to her. Most of them wanted something from her, either for her to do their homework or for her to go out with them.

"I don't know," she teased him, "can you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny."

She laughed and he cracked a smile.

"It's Annabeth. A-n-n-a-"

"Yea, I know how to spell it." He interrupted.

"Oh." Annabeth had never known someone who knew her name was a name.

"Annabeth." He said, almost tasting the word, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I've heard that name before, but I just can't remember…"

"Um, thank you."

"No problem." He said with a cute smile, "that'll be $3.95."

Annabeth handed him the money and smiled as she went back to her booth. Once she sat down, Annabeth put on her headphones and relaxed. Just for today she wouldn't have her face shoved in her laptop, trying to find Perseus. Just for today she would actually enjoy the day, maybe even go to the mall with Piper and their other friends once she got back. So just for today, Annabeth wouldn't worry about anything.

After what seemed like a minute or so, the boy came back with her drink.

"Here you go." He told her. "Enjoy."

"Oh, thank you." Annabeth called after him as he left.

She blushed when Annabeth caught him staring at her.

Annabeth lifted the drink to her lips and took a sip. She expected to taste the sweet caramel flavor she usually did, yet instead Annabeth had no idea what she was drinking. It was too strong of coffee and tasted extremely rich.

"Urgh!" Annabeth spat. "Black Coffee? How the hell do you mix up a caramel latte with _black_ _coffee_? Yea, ' _enjoy_ ' my ass."

She got up and stormed over to the counter.

" _Excuse me_ , but you gave me wrong drink."

The boy looked up, "Oh, I am so sorry. If you want I make you another one or I could get you a pastry?"

"No thank you. Can I just get my money back?" Annoyance filled Annabeth as she spoke. How the hell you mess up a skinny caramel macchiato?

"Yes, of course." He mumbled, an extremely sincere look washed over his incredibly handsome face. Annabeth couldn't help notice that the irises of his eyes seemed to move in a wave-like movement. She didn't think his eyes were handsome, no, she thought they were _beautiful_.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asked instead of telling him how mesmerizing his eyes were.

"M-my name?" He uncertainly asked.

"Yes," Annabeth grew impatient, "what's your name so I can complain to your boss about my drink?"

"Oh gods, no." He rubbed his forehead. "First day of work and _this_ already happens. Damn it."

"Well…?" Annabeth persuaded.

"Perseus." He told her, his green eyes filled with sadness, "tell my boss it was _Perseus_."

Annabeth dropped her latte

"Okay, I _know_ that I have weird name and that I just messed up your order, but that does _not_ mean that you can just drop your latte like that." Perseus complained.

"P-Perseus?" Annabeth asked, her gray eyes gazing intensely into his. "Your name is _Perseus_?"

"I am one-hundred percent sure that is what I said." He said as he got a handful of napkins and went around the counter to clean up her mess. "Excuse me, I don't want to ruin your shoes."

Annabeth tried to say something but it came out like, "Uh…er…umph." She stepped away and went to grab more napkins to help Perseus clean up.

"So I'll just give you your money back." He said once everything was cleaned up.

"Yea, thanks." She grunted and grabbed her money.

Turning on her heel to go back to her booth, Annabeth thought of the situation the gods put her in: the jackass who screwed up her latte is her _soulmate_? That couldn't be possible, could it? I mean, there could be so many different Perseus's in New York or in the country, right? There had to be. She just ran into the wrong one and soon she'd find the _right_ Perseus.

Yea, that's it.

Right when she grabbed her laptop and was heading out the door, Perseus called out after her.

"Hey! Do I know you from somewhere? You seem so familiar."

Annabeth stopped dead in her tracks; this wasn't happening. He did not recognize her and she didn't feel the same way. This was the wrong Perseus.

"No, I've never met you before." She looked him in the eye and felt a tug of familiarity. There was something in those goofy green eyes that seemed to move like the ocean waves that was familiar. Annabeth felt as if she had seen him on the streets or at school or in a dream she had.

 _A dream…_

"How-how old are you?"

 _Please don't say sixteen. Please say that you're twenty-five with two kids and an ex-wife._

Perseus looked hesitant to answer, then he said, "I just turned sixteen today."

 _Holy. Fucking. Shit. Gods damn it!_

"I have to go." She urged. "Bye."

Annabeth couldn't do it. She had to say it to him.

"Happy birthday." She said to him over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Perseus smiled. "Will I see you again?"

Annabeth really did not want to answer.

But that would've been rude.

"Maybe."

And with that, she walked out the door and sighed.

"I swear to the gods I'll be damned if that's the Perseus I'm looking for." Annabeth swore. Then, she opened up her laptop and saw the one name she was looking for: _Perseus_. She clicked on it and looked at how many guys were named Perseus.

 _One_. And it was _him_.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed.

Authors note:

Hi, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is my first fanfic so if you have any suggestions for me, feel free to PM or comment. Thanks for reading it!

-Beth


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Percy's POV

"Dude, Jason. You won't believe what happened." Percy exclaimed as him and his best friend/cousin, Jason, drove back to Percy's place.

"What, Perce?" Jason asked goofily. "What can I not believe?"

"I found her." Percy said and smiled down at his hands; the same hands that shook Annabeth's.

"Wait - what? You found Annabeth?" Jason's jaw dropped as he said the words.

"Yup." Percy said, very satisfied with himself. "I found her, Jason. I found Annabeth."

"What did she look like?" Jason asked.

"Curly blonde hair and intense gray eyes. However, when she was facing towards the sun outside, they appeared a gray-blue color. She's tall, too, about five foot nine or something. And she has a tan, lean body." Percy sighed. "Gods, she's beautiful."

"She sounds like it." Jason smirked.

"What?" Percy asked, offended.

"You sound like you're in love with her."

"Well, I'm not in love with her, but I can see myself falling for her."

"So," Jason continued as he pulled up into the parking lot of Percy's apartment complex, "how'd you meet her?"

"Oh gods," Percy laughed, "this is funny; I fucked up her coffee so badly. She ordered a tall Skinny Caramel Latte and I gave her black coffee."

"You dumbass." Jason parked and slapped Percy's head.

"I know. But it was because I kept staring at her."

"Stalker."

"No." Percy argued. "You wanna know what she was doing on her laptop?"

"What?"

"She freaking hacked into a National Security System and was looking at all the freaking guy names that began with 'P-E.'"

"Damn." Jason shouted as he got out of the car. "Now that's stalking to a new level. How the hell did she hack into that, though?"

"Don't ask me, but she must be pretty damn smart if she can do that." Percy was impressed; his soulmate was some hot genius who yelled at people for messing up their coffee. He could live with that.

The two boys didn't talk for the rest of the way to Percy's apartment. Percy could not stop thinking about Annabeth. He was pretty sure she hated him and would hate him for all eternity.

The only thing that downed him was the fact that she stopped smiling after he told her his name was Perseus. I mean, she was looking for him, wasn't she? So why was Annabeth so mad that it was him? When Annabeth said her name, Percy couldn't help but feel as if it was her. He only felt that she was familiar, he didn't feel the "love at first sight" thing that his mom always said about his real dad.

"Perce," Jason started, "I can tell something's bugging you. And I am pretty sure it's about Annabeth. So, to lighten up your spirits..."

He opened the door to Percy's apartment and all of Percy's friends popped up from every corner of the room.

"CONGRATS, PERCY!" They all shouted. "AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The smile that had vanished soon appeared on Percy's face once more.

"You guys!" He exclaimed. "You didn't have to do all of this for... What's it for?"

"You made it into Goode, man!" His friend, Leo said and clapped him on the back.

"Yea, even though you won't be with Charles and me anymore, I'm proud of you." Grover, his childhood best friend, pointed out.

"Yea, Jackson, even though I pretty much hated you and gave you hell all these years, it's gonna be weird without you." Said Clarisse.

"Whatever, Clarisse, no matter what you say I know you love me." Percy teased, jokingly making kissy faces at her.

"You wish." She pretended to barf, making rude gestures with her hands.

"WHO WANTS CAKE?" Paul asked.

A chorus of "I do's" and "me's" rang through the room as Percy went to where his blue birthday cake was. Two candles that spelled out the number 17 stood in the middle.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" but all Percy could think of was his wish: to see Annabeth again. Percy prayed to the gods and wished as hard as anyone could possibly wish.

When everyone finished singing, Sally piped up.

"Make a wish, Perce."

Please, please, please I see Annabeth again.

He blew out the candles and everyone cheered. Out of all of them, Jason cheered the loudest. Even though Jason and Percy had only met at the end of Sophomore year, they felt as if they had known each other for years. Anyone who had seen them on the streets seemed to think they'd known each other since birth. When they first met, Grover decided that they'd either be best friends or worst enemies.

Thankfully they became best friends instead and were now going to Goode for their last two years of high school.

"CAKE!" Thalia, Jason's older sister shouted.

Percy cut pieces and handed them out to his friends. He'd known most of them since middle school. All except Jason, Leo, Frank, And Reyna. All of whom he met through Jason. Whom he met through Thalia (since Jason lived in California for most of his life). And through Thalia, Percy met Luke Castellan...

Without thinking, Percy blurted out, "I wish Luke was here. He would've been proud of me."

Everyone in the room quieted. Earlier that year, Luke had died in a car crash. He was basically everyone's friend. Silena had the biggest crush on him before she started dating Charles; Charles was Luke's best friend; Luke was just about to ask Thalia out; Luke helped Clarisse practice for her boxing matches; Luke helped put Grover with P.E. after the doctors diagnosed him with a disease that didn't allow him to run properly.

Luke had helped everyone at one point. And now he's gone.

Thalia was the first to speak. "So do I, Percy, but you know what? Luke isn't really gone, is he? He's only gone if we forget him and we obviously haven't forgotten him, so he's still here."

Charles smiled, "Thalia's right, Perce."

"Save him some cake." Silena suggested.

"What?" Clarisse jumped in, "Hell no! Luke can get his own cake in heaven. I'll end up eating his piece anyways."

They all laughed and ate cake. Percy thought that was weird; every time he's had friends over seemed to end in "they all laughed and ate cake." Odd.

After about a half an hour of sharing memories and talking about the future, everyone started to file out of Percy's apartment, Leaving only Percy, Sally, Jason, Leo, and Paul in the living room.

"Percy, are you going to open your presents now?" Leo asked once Sally and Paul had left to go into the kitchen.

Percy eyed Leo and Jason weirdly.

"Why..." He asked.

"Because out gift's great." Leo clapped his hands together madly. "But you can't open it with your parents here. We'll have to go in your room."

"C'mon, Perce," Jason urged on, "Leo and I will be in your room."

With that, Jason and Leo got up from the couch and exited towards Percy's room. Wondering what his friends were up to, Percy gathered up his gifts to go to his room.

"Percy, I'm going to the grocery store and Paul has to get ready for Back-To-School-Night, so it's just you and the boys. Behave." Sally added.

"Alright, Mom." Percy said. "We're just gonna be in my room, opening my gifts. Thanks."

Sally and Paul walked out the front door and left Percy alone in the living room. Then, with all his gifts in hand, Percy made his way to his room, where Leo and Jason were smirking.

"Okay." Percy huffed. "Parents are gone; gifts are here. What now?"

Leo beamed, "Open them."

"Alrighty then."

Percy grabbed the nearest gift and plopped down on his blue bed; everything in his room was a different shade of blue. There were other colors, but the majority of it was blue.

"'From: Clarisse.' Okay then." Percy unwrapped the gift and saw that she had gotten him a "Bad Words" button. Percy didn't usually swear, but a lot of times he would say them in his mind. Now the button could say them for him.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Clarisse." Leo rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, Percy, you have to open my gift last and I want to see the look on your face."

"You're scaring him, Leo." Jason smacked him.

"Okay then. I'm just going to ignore that." Percy pursed his lips together and grabbed the next gift. This one was from Charles and Silena.

"Oh wow." Percy laughed as he examined their gift: a "Beep out Bad Words" buttons. With much difficulty, Percy read their card in his mind: 'Percy, we know Clarisse got you the Bad Word Button, so we got you the Beep Out Bad Words Button. If her button ends up having a bad influence on you, and you start swearing, I (Silena) will shove a bar of soap in your mouth. Happy Birthday and Congrats on getting into Goode!'

"Okay, next one." Leo urged on.

So Percy opened the next gift, from Thalia. It was a statue of Ariel from "The Little Mermaid." Her card said, **'No matter how old you are, you'll always be that dorky kid who loved Ariel to me. Happy Birthday, Cousin**.' Percy smiled and put the Ariel on the nightstand next to his bed.

The next few gifts were just ordinary things; a blue teddy bear from his younger half-brother, Tyson; a new blue backpack from Paul and his mom; a giant blue gummy bear from Grover; a How to Survive Boarding School book from Frank, who, like Leo, went to Goode; and a blue sweater vest with puppies on it from Reyna.

Lastly, Percy got to Leo and Jason's gift. Leo watched with wide eyes as Percy slowly took it out of the princess bag it was in. His hand grasped a fairly large box. Percy opened that box to find another box in wrapping paper.

Percy saw where this was going. And he hated his two buddies for it.

"Seriously." He asked them. "Lemme guess, it's a sock. Just one sock. I bet you it's a sock."

"Just opened the damn box, Jackson!" Leo snapped.

"Fine, fine, but if it's a sock then you two better run like your lives depend on it. Because they will." Percy warned them.

Slowly, Percy unwrapped the box and what he saw blew his mind to pieces.

In his very hands was the new iPhone 6S case. Percy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it; Leo and Jason had gotten him an iPhone 6S! A freaking iPhone 6S!

"YOU GUYS GOT ME AN iPHONE!" He shouted and opened the box, hoping to see his new phone.

But instead, as Leo and Jason busted into laughter, Percy merely saw a piece of paper that said 'SORRY, SUCKER!'

As mentioned before, Percy didn't usually swear. So when he did, it either meant he was really excited... Or about to murder someone.

"Oooh, you two better run for your fucking lives." Percy snarled.

The smile on Leo's face vanished as Percy threw himself on top of him, wrestling Leo to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo screamed as loud as he could.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT-HEAD!" Percy screamed.

"Jason!" Leo exclaimed. "Why the everloving hell are you just standing there laughing? Give him the goddamn phone!"

"Perce," Jason tried to say through his laughs, "we did get you a phone. The iPhone 6S, too. In gold just like how you said you wanted it. Here."

Jason pulled out the phone and handed it to Percy, who – to Leo's relief – gotten up off the ground and snatched the phone out of Jason's hand.

"All you gotta do is set it up, bro." Jason smiled. "Happy birthday, Percy."

"Yea, and I'm fine, thanks by the way." Leo grumbled.

"Hey," Jason put out his hands, "at least we didn't go with our original plan. Then you really would've died."

Out of curiosity, Percy asked, "What was the original plan?"

"To not give you the phone at all and instead of the note, two condoms." Leo told him.

"Dickheads." Percy growled at them as Jason hit the Beep button.

"Whatever." Leo blurted. "We gotta go. Bye."

"Bye, guys." Percy said.

"This was one hell of a day." Percy said to himself once they were gone. He fell on his bed and fell asleep, one word ringing through his mind:

 _Annabeth_.

~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~

Annabeth's POV

It was the Sunday before school started up again and Annabeth just couldn't wait. She had signed up for an architecture class. Not to mention she was on the Debate Team. At Goode, they even had a Greek Mythology class, but it was either architecture or mythology for Annabeth. Even with dyslexia and ADHD, Annabeth tended to excel in all her classes.

Mentally, she went over her schedule:

First period at 8:20: Advanced Calculus.

Second period: Advanced ELA.

Brunch.

Third period: Chemistry.

Fourth period: Physical Education. (Since she didn't take P.E. in her Freshman and Sophomore years.)

Lunch.

Fifth period: Architecture class.

Sixth period: History.

Then the day would be over. She'd eat dinner after her and Piper finished homework. Then Annabeth would have time to herself before they had to go to bed. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Then again, Annabeth had woken up at nine in the morning like how she woke up every other morning.

Unfortunately, that was by waking up screaming, "DAMN IT THAT IS LOUD!" Which unfortunately awoke Piper who seemed to have enough.

"THAT IS IT, ANNABETH CHASE!" Piper shouted. "No man is going to want to wake up to 'HOLY SHIT' or 'DAMN IT' every morning! Because I certainly hate it! So now you have swearing restrictions! The only bad words you are allowed to say are shit, damn, and hell. Otherwise you have to give me a dollar for every word you say! My gods!"

Annabeth was so taken aback by Piper's outburst that she literally could not speak.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Piper clenched her fist in frustration.

It was a while before Annabeth was able to reply.

"Do you?" Piper asked.

Annabeth only nodded.

"I said, do you understand me, Annabeth?"

"Erm, yes, Piper." Annabeth blurted out.

"Good." Piper seemed to relax. "We will have a swearing jar and for every bad word you say other than those three, you have to put a dollar in. Alright?"

Annabeth seemed to have found her voice.

"What's in it for me?" She asked Piper.

"I'll make a deal with you: if you don't swear, I won't... I don't know... I won't..."

"Force me to listen to your stupid love songs?" Annabeth suggested. "For two months."

"Fine." Piper huffed.

"And to make this fair, if I can't swear you can't chew gum. And you'll have your own jar for every time you chew gum."

Piper looked horrified.

"You wouldn't." She glared.

"I would." Annabeth challenged her to a staring contest. Naturally, Annabeth won.

"Fine, whatever." Piper mumbled. "And if I chew gum then I put a dollar in my gum jar."

"Yup." Annabeth popped the 'p.' "And whoever has the most money in their jar after two months loses. Then, whoever won will take the losers money and theirs. Deal?"

"Deal." Piper stuck out her hand and Annabeth shook it.

Piper fell back on her bed and sighed. Annabeth didn't know what to do after that. She didn't have any plans since she had already gotten all her school stuff ready the day before. So instead of staying in bed all morning, Annabeth got up to make breakfast.

One problem: they ran out of eggs. That meant Annabeth would have to drive to the grocery store to buy eggs and whatever else they needed. Fine, whatever.

"Pipes, I'm going to the store to buy eggs. Is there anything else you need?" Annabeth asked.

"No, not really." Piper stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, wait! I do need something!"

"What?" Annabeth asked again.

"Pads." Piper responded, completely poker faced.

"Same kind as always?"

"Yes please."

With Piper's needs in mind, Annabeth walked out of their dorm, through the girl's common room and to the student parking lot where her silver-gray Kia was. Her car was her sixteenth birthday present from her mom, whom Annabeth hardly ever saw. All Annabeth knew about her mom was that she was the founder of some _huge_ Greek company. Once Annabeth was born, her mother went back to Greece, leaving her with Annabeth's father.

The worst part was Annabeth's dad didn't even want Annabeth in the first place.

Pushing the painful memories in the back of her mind, Annabeth got into her car and drove off to the nearest Walmart, which was conveniently close. Wallet in hand, she groggily entered the store and headed towards the lady's department to grab Piper's pads. Once she had them, Annabeth tucked the pink box under her arm and marched off towards the produce department, promising herself that if Annabeth saw anyone from school, she'd kill Piper for having her period.

Just as she grabbed the carton of eggs, she heard a familiar laugh and looked up to see Leo Valdez, her friend from Goode. Annabeth smiled and waved, not bothering to acknowledge the two tall teenage boys behind him. It was only when she heard the black haired boy leaned over and whispered to the other boy, who had blond hair.

"Oh my gods, Jason, that's her." The boy with black hair noted.

"Hey, Annabeth." Leo beamed. "Let me introduce you to my friends. Jason Grace – " Leo motioned to the blond haired boy, whose jaw had dropped to the ground. " – and Percy Jackson. They're going to our school now. Jason got in on a math scholarship and Percy got in on a swimming scholarship. Annabeth? Are you okay?"

That was it. Her worst nightmare's had been confirmed. And Piper was going to have to die. They caught her with the pads. Annabeth's life was over. She'd probably die of embarrassment; her "soulmate" ran into her at Walmart with his two best friends while she was holding a box of bright pink pads and apparently Percy was going to her school now.

As quick as she could, Annabeth turned around and ran to the self-check-out station that was open. She scanned the items, payed for them, grabbed the change and ran out of there.

 _This was not happening._ She tried to convince herself. _Percy Jackson is_ not _going to my school and he did_ not _just see me holding Piper's pads. This is not happening to me._

 _My life is over._

 _Percy Jackson is going to my school._

Author's note: Hi! So I tried really hard to get this chapter done by tonight. I promise I will try my hardest to keep updating until I complete the story. Please share with your friends and keep reading! I hope you liked it!

Don't be afraid to PM or comment.

Love, Beth


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 **Percy's POV**

"Um, sorry about that, guys." Leo apologized, scratching the back of his neck. "Annabeth's usually pretty cool, she's one of my best friends at Goode. She doesn't really run off like that."

Percy didn't know what to say. A stupid grin was plastered on his face and probably wouldn't come off for the next two years. Annabeth was going to his school. They might even have classes together. She might actually end up having feelings for him. They could be best friends before anything else. So many things could happen, and Percy was sure they were good things.

"Leo, you never told us you knew a girl named Annabeth." Percy said.

"Oh, well, I didn't think it was important." Leo told him. Then raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

In answer, Percy turned around and lifted his shirt to make Annabeth's name visible.

Leo was lost for words.

Thankfully, Jason said them for him.

"Annabeth Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is -"

"Chase. Annabeth Chase." Leo informed him.

"-Chase. Annabeth Chase is going to our school and she's Percy's soulmate." Jason rested his hands on his hips. "How'd you meet her, Leo?"

"Oh, through Frank. Frank introduced me to Hazel, his crush, and Hazel introduced me to Annabeth. Then, my friend - from the school I told you guys about - moved here and I introduced her to Annabeth." Leo grinned broadly at his own explanation.

Percy couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't. Then he remembered the look of panic that spread across Annabeth's face when she realized it was him. She really did not want to be around Percy, did she. Percy's smiled faded a bit as he thought of this. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"We should finish getting all the food for our dorm, Jason." Percy gloomily mumbled and he was grateful his friends didn't push the subject.

They shopped in silence after that. Not wanting to jerk Percy out of his surprisingly deep thoughts. Grabbing only what they needed and heading towards the cash register, Percy saw something on the ground by the self-check-out stations; a wallet. Curious, Percy went to see whose it was. Once he reached it, Percy picked it up and opened it.

 _Annabeth Chase_.

Percy smirked. Annabeth dropped her wallet and it was in Percy's hands. Just then, he heard a little squeak and looked up.

"May I have my wallet, please?" Annabeth asked, shyly, her gray eyes looking a little blue.

"Sure, no problem, Annabeth." Percy held out her wallet.

"Thanks." Annabeth mumbled and turned to leave, but Percy grabbed her hand.

"Hey, can I ask you a few questions about Goode?" Percy asked.

"I-I don't know..." The smallest smile flickered across Annabeth's lips. "...can you?"

Percy laughed and put his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie.

"So what do you want to know?" Annabeth asked as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"What's dorm life like there?" Percy questioned.

"Um, pretty good. The few times I've been in the boy's common room it's usually like how you'd expect a boy's common room to be." Annabeth pursed her lips. "Is that all?"

"Um," Percy tried to think of another question just so he could keep talking to her. "How are the teachers?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are they the kind of teachers that are extremely picky? Do they give detentions easily?" Once Percy saw Annabeth's raised eyebrow, he was quick to elaborate. "Not that I get detention very often, but it's very difficult for me to pay attention in class given I have ADHD and Dyslexia."

"Oh, don't worry." Annabeth reassured him. "I have ADHD and Dyslexia, too, and I do just fine. Well, it is hard to pay attention sometimes - some teachers are quiet boring - but other than that I don't get in trouble for that."

"Alright."

Annabeth's phone buzzed and she looked at Percy. "That would be Piper. I have to go. Bye." She turned and walked away quickly as Percy struggled to ask her what her phone number was so they could hopefully keep in touch. Yet Percy never got the chance.

Sheepishly, Percy caught up with Leo and Jason as the two made their way to Percy's car. Closing the door behind him, Percy buckled his seatbelt – safety first – and started to pull out of the parking space. He shook his head, Percy had to focus on the road or else he'd crash into something. To help clear his mind, Percy turned up the volume to his radio and listened to the song that was playing.

"Love this song." Leo closed his eyes and nodded his head to the beat of _Drive By_.

"This is by that Train guy, right?" Jason asked, turning around to face Leo, who nodded his head in response.

' _On the upside of a downward spiral, my love for you went viral.  
And I loved you every mile you drove away.  
But here you are again, so let's skip to 'How you been?'  
and get down to the 'More than friends' at last.  
Oh, but that one night is still the highlight.  
I didn't need you, until I came to.  
And I was overwhelmed,  
In fact as scared as hell,  
Because I really Fell For You.'_

Percy hummed along to the lyrics. He normally liked and listened to songs for their beat, not for their lyrics or the true meaning of the song. This was the first time Percy actually listened to the lyrics of a song and enjoyed them. He even felt as if he could relate to the lyrics.

' _Please believe that when I leave  
there's nothing up my sleeve but love for you.  
And a little time to get my head together, too._

 _On the other side of a street I knew,  
Stood a girl that looked like you.  
I guess that's déjà vu,  
but I though this can't be true, cause.'_

Percy, being frustrated with the song and how well it described how he felt, changed the station – much to Leo's disliking – and listened to the song that was playing on that radio station. And, much to Percy's disliking, it was another song that described how Percy felt at the moment.

' _If we bump in to each other on a crowded street,  
it's not us, no more.  
It's just you and me.  
We're just strangers, in passing, casually.  
It's not us, no more.  
It's just you and me.' _

Angered once again, Percy changed the song. Yet, the universe seemed to be toying with his temper. _Everybody Talks_ by _Neon Trees_ played and Percy, pulling up to a red light, banged his head repeatedly against the steering wheel. It also didn't help that Jason and Leo took a liking to make everything worse and sing the words as loud as they could.

"' _It started with a whisper!'_ " They sang, " _'and that was when I kissed her!'_ "

"SHUT UP!" Percy snapped at them and changed the radio… _again_. Percy was very much disappointed when _Fire and the Flood_ played. The radio seemed to hate Percy and Percy most definitely hated it. After _Fire and the Flood_ , Percy changed the station again. Once again, a song that Percy didn't like at the moment came on: _Close_ by Nick Jonas.

 _'This space was just a world made up by someone whose afraid to get to... Close.'_

"Man, what's wrong with you?" Leo asked.

Percy just groaned in response.

 _'Oh man, oh man, oh man, I am not really known forever being speechless. But now, but now somehow the words roll off my tongue right onto your lips.  
I'm keeping cool while you keep smiling, sayin' all the things I'm thinking.'_

"Leo," Jason sniggered, "I think Percy's having lady problems."

"He's on his period?" Leo asked, confused.

"Probably." Jason confirmed. "Dude, Perce," Jason patted his shoulder, "just change it. Here I'll do it for you." Jason changed the station while Percy continued to drive. Not that it helped, Into You started to play.

"Just turn it off." Percy requested. The he realized they were pulling into the student parking lots and that they didn't have to. Just as they were entering the common room, a familiar figure came tumbling through the door.

"Hey, guys!" Frank beamed. "Guess what? I'm gonna go ask Hazel out, right now. Ha-ha."

"Um," Leo pointed at Frank, "who gave Frank a Capri-Sun and told him it was alcohol?"

A blond boy with bright blue eyes popped up behind Frank.

"I did." He said with a strong southern accent, a stupid smile plastered across his lips "Cecil and I thought it'd be funny. Who are these two?"

"Oh, Percy, Jason, this is Will Solace." Leo introduced us to him as Jason and Percy shook Will's hands. "He's studying whatever it is to study when you want to become a doctor."

"Doctor, eh?" Jason asked. "I really don't know what I want to do."

"What about you, Percy?" Will asked him, snapping Percy out of his thoughts.

"Um, preferably a professional swimmer. If not, then I'd like to study marine biology, or become a surfer. Anything with water, really." Percy answered, sticking his hands in jean pockets.

"Nice. Well I'll let you get to your dorm, now. Nice meetin' ya'll." Will slipped past the three boys to catch up to Frank, yelling, "FRANK! IT WAS JUST A JOKE! C'MON, BUDDY!"

"He's a funny one, Will." Leo grinned.

They entered the common room, Jason and Leo blabbing on and on about how excited they were for school. Percy was excited, too. Goode had one of the best swimming teams in all of New York. They're teachers were voted best in Manhattan. This school would help him get into his dream college; New Rome University in California.

But really only one thing was on his mind as Percy looked over his schedule once more:

 _First period: ELA.  
Second period: Geometry I.  
Brunch – meet Jason and Leo at the cafeteria.  
Third period: Chemistry.  
Fourth period: P.E. _(Percy chose to do P.E. again at this Goode.)  
 _Lunch – same as brunch.  
Fifth period: Latin class.  
Sixth period: History._

Percy thought to himself: _What if we have a class together?_

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth's alarm woke her up at 6:30 a.m. and it took all of Annabeth's will power not to swear. She was doing great, only having to put twenty dollars in her jar last night for swearing at Piper and her bright pink pads. Otherwise, Annabeth hadn't said a single bad word since. And she was proud of it.

"Pipes, wake up." Annabeth shook Piper awake.

"Getoffme." She grumbled.

"No." Annabeth replied before jumping on the other side of Piper's bed, causing Piper's eyes to widen and her body to fly upwards.

"Damn you." Piper glowered at Annabeth as she erupted in giggles. Not being able to tell Piper that breakfast was ready with words, Annabeth pointed at their small table. On it was eggs and toast with milk, since Piper was a vegetarian. Annabeth got up and dressed in the usual Goode school uniform **(AN/: so, I'm making Goode a uniformed school only because it fits in with the whole boarding school thing)** a navy blue skirt and tie, gray sweater vest, and a long sleeve white button up shirt.

 _Reminds me of Ravenclaw._ Annabeth thought, her love for _Harry Potter_ kicking in.

Shaking it out of her head, Annabeth grabbed her school bag and shouted out to Piper, telling her that she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up. After that, Annabeth bid her good-bye's to her friend and marched out into the common room, where she ran into Hazel **(AN/: In this fanfiction, Hazel is the same age as the rest of the seven. She's 15 turning 16 in December)** Annabeth heard Hazel saying something about Frank asking her out and her saying yes.

 _It's about time_ , Annabeth thought, Frank's been crushing on Hazel since the start of high school. Trying to avoid joining Hazel's conversation with Rachel Dare, Annabeth pulled out her phone - for no apparent reason - and went on Tumblr to pass time. Her eyes kept flickering towards the time, naturally, Annabeth was counting down to when school started.

 _Five minutes..._

Time was taking its sweet time.

 _Four minutes..._

Annabeth sat up and gripped her bag.

 _Three minutes..._

She got up and walked towards the door, receiving teases from Drew Tanka, "Of course Anna-banana is standing at the door. She is such a nerd." Annabeth tried to ignore it, but the flashback came anyways.

 _All Annabeth wanted to do was go to the bathroom before her big speech in front of the whole school._

 _But Drew Tanka had_ _other_ _ideas._

 _And even though Drew was only thirteen, her "ideas" we're quite horrible and disturbing._

 _"Hey, Annie." Drew said with an evil smirk once Annabeth got out of the bathroom stall. "You want something to snack on before your big presentation in front of the whole school?"_

 _Annabeth eyed the banana in Drew's hand wearily; she didn't really trust Drew after what she did to Rachel._

 _"Um, no thanks." Annabeth tried for a smile._

 _"Oh, c'mon, sweetie." Drew persuaded. "It's just a harmless banana."_

 _Annabeth tried to refuse again, but Drew insisted and shoved the fruit into Annabeth's hand. Drew stood her ground in front of the door, not letting Annabeth leave until she had finished eating._

 _"Well, you better hurry up and get to the stage. Don't want to keep the whole_ _school waiting, do you?" Drew nudged Annabeth out of the bathroom, taking the banana peel out of Annabeth's hand._

 _"Um, thank you." Annabeth choked out before jogging to the auditorium. Hands shaking, Annabeth opened the door to the stage and walked on._

 _One problem: Annabeth's stomach was dying._

 _She felt terrible. Clutching her stomach, Annabeth walked to the center of the stage._

 _"Hello." She started, not so confidently. "My name is Annabeth Chase, as you should know. I am running for your Freshman President for Goode Boarding High School. I believe that I am eligible for this position because... B-because, um... I am - eligible for this - position - I don't - uhhhh..." Annabeth fell to her knees and tired not to throw up on the stage. Tears filled her eyes as she clutched her stomach and threw up, not being able to conceal it anymore._

 _"EW! THAT'S SO NASTY!" Drew shrieked. "ANNA-BANANA! ANNA-BANANA!" The chant started as laughs erupted in the auditorium._

 _Drew had ruined everything. She had dipped the banana in a mustard solution to make Annabeth throw up onstage. Annabeth should've been smarter. She thought that banana tasted off._

"ANNABETH!" Piper shouted in her face.

"Oh, sorry, what?" Annabeth was pulled out of her flashback.

"C'mon, Annabeth," Piper gestured with her hand to the door, "the bell rang. Let's go."

Annabeth shook the memory out of her head, put her phone in her bag and sought out to find her first class.

 _Room A7, first floor_.

Reaching her destination, Annabeth sat down and tried her best to pay attention. Yet, her ADHD kicked in and Annabeth found herself tapping her pencil repeatedly, bouncing her foot up and down, and clicking her pen several times. She tried her best to listen to what her Advanced Calculus teacher, Mrs. Gnash, was saying, but it was the usual _"I am Mrs. Gnash. The 'G' is silent. I am your new Advanced Calculus teacher. I am confident that you all have your supplies for this class. These are the basic things we will be learning about... Any questions, please contact me at my email or phone... If anyone has any questions, please ask them now."_

 _"R-R-RING-G-G-G!"_

The bell went off and Annabeth sped off to get to her English class. It was all the same, except Annabeth was sure that she saw a tall black haired boy come out of the class room before her. Nearly falling asleep in class, Annabeth prayed to the gods that brunch would come soon.

Her prayers were indeed answered.

About damn time. Annabeth thought and inwardly groaned, remembering that the cafeteria was on the opposite side of the school. With that jolly thought in mind - and a few other thoughts that were rather un-jolly - she dragged her self over to her locker. With great difficulty, Annabeth unlocked her lock and opened her locker, grabbing her chemistry, architecture, and history textbooks, putting away her math and English ones.

Speed walking towards the cafeteria, Annabeth bumped into someone on accident. Muttering an apology to them, she kept walking until she reached the cafeteria, spotting Piper, Hazel, Calypso Atlas **(AN/: I'm making Calypso's last name "Atlas" because it's her dad's name.)** all in line, waiting for brunch. They all talked about Frank and Hazel and how cute they're so cute together. Annabeth talked about it, too, but she wasn't really into it.

Well, at least she _was_ into the conversation.

That is before Annabeth saw Percy Jackson talking with Drew Tanka. She was obviously flirting with Percy, and as Annabeth touched her right shoulder, she realized she didn't like seeing that. Percy seemed quite oblivious to the fact Drew was practically drooling all over him. A part of Annabeth wanted to go over there and punch the lights out of Drew – for many reasons, really – and the other part of her wanted to forget about Percy completely.

"He's quite good-looking, isn't he?" Calypso asked, biting her bottom lip and twirling a strand of her golden-brown hair on her finger.

"Who?" Annabeth asked, suddenly interested in what Calypso was saying.

"Percy Jackson, of course." She smiled, her lip still in between her teeth. "I have him in first period. He's very charming."

"Oh." Annabeth quickly responded. "I-I guess he is alright."

" _Alright_? Percy Jackson is much more than 'alright.' Oh, he is _fine_." Rachel Dare interjected. She startled Annabeth, who jumped. "I have him in second period. If only Ms. Tanka would stop flirting with him."

"Yea…it's almost the end of brunch and we haven't even gotten anything. I'm gonna head towards my next class. Bye, ladies." Annabeth left the conversation and looked over her shoulder at the last moment. She wished she hadn't; Calypso was already at Percy's side, and Percy didn't look like he was moving any time soon.

The bell rang through her head as she strode over to room _L2_. Nearly running into the classroom, she chose a seat right in the front. Annabeth loved chemistry and she wanted to be in the front row so she wouldn't be able to miss a single thing. In the next four minutes, the rest of the students filed in and took their places. Annabeth didn't look back to see who else was there, she could hear most of them, and she was pleased to see Will Solace smiling from the seat next to her.

"Hey, Annabeth." Will beamed, his blue eyes shining and his accent as strong as ever. "Did you meet the three new boys yet?"

"Three?" Annabeth questioned, puzzled. "I thought it was only Jason Grace and Percy Jackson."

"No, there's another boy, Nico di Angelo. And he is super-hot." Will grinned at Annabeth, who grinned back. Annabeth was one of the first people to know about Will being gay.

"Well, you better hope he feels the same way about you." Annabeth offered a wink. "You have any classes with him?"

"Yup." Will popped the 'p.' "This one. Oh, and either Percy or Jason is in this class too."

 _Please be Jason._

"Hello, students. My name is Mr. Everton, and I am going to be your chemistry teacher for this year." Mr. Everton said sourly. "Now, for some seating arrangements… You –" He pointed at Annabeth "– What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase, sir."

"Annabeth Chase, I've seen your records. Move to the back, please. There are going to be some people who need your help." Mr. Everton told her with a smile.

"Yes." Annabeth smiled sadly at Will and traded seats with a boy dressed all in black who was mumbling about "wanting to get away from his stupid cousin." She sat down and looked to who was sitting next to her.

 _No._

There he was. Sitting right next to her. With a stupid, goofy grin across his face, his beautiful green eyes shimmering.

Percy Jackson was there.

And he was there in fourth period, P.E.

And Annabeth was relieved when he wasn't there in fifth period.

But he was there sixth period, history.

And Annabeth asked herself if she's ever be able to get rid of Percy Jackson.

Because Percy Jackson was always _there_.

 **Author's Note:**

 _So sorry and so busy!_

I'm sad to say that I won't be able to update until Tuesday. I'm really busy with soccer and this weekend I'll be in San Diego for a national tournament (yes, I am super good at soccer and I play for a National Premier League). After that, I will try my hardest to continue the story. It's going to be super hard for me, though, since school is about to start for me at the end of August. Please stick with me because I am devoting my free time to writing this fanfic! Thank you for being so loyal to me!

 _Alrighty, so I have a new strategy: I'm going to pre-write the chapters so I can update quicker. There is only one downside to that: I won't update this month for a while but when I do it will not only be one chapter. So, please be faithful to me and stick with this story. I promise I won't let you guys down! Thank you so much for everything and please share this Fanfiction with your other friends who like this stuff. Love all you! Oh! And unfortunately, my soccer team lost Surf Cup in the semi-finals. But the thing is we actually beat the same team that ended up winning the tournament, so technically we were the best._

Love, Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Soulmate's Name**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Percy's POV**

 _Time Lapse – Two weeks later_

"Percy," Annabeth whispered, "you wanna see something cool?"

"Hell yea, I wanna see something cool. What is it?" Percy asked, leaning towards Annabeth, breathing in her lemon soap scent.

"So when you mix the Hydrogen Sulfide with the Nitric Acid they sort of explode." Annabeth mixed the two chemicals together while she bit the side of her bottom lip. Her eyebrows were knit in deep concentration. Percy thought that Annabeth looked beautiful like this: her curly blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, a single strand loose on the right side of her face and gray eyes almost black behind her safety glasses.

"First, it foams up slowly, then... Boom! It goes crazy." She backed up and grinned like some mad scientist. Percy's eyes took in every bit of Annabeth. How fortunate that they had Chemistry together (no pun intended). She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, motioning to the foaming chemicals.

"What?" She finally said when he didn't look away from her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Percy smiled, finally finding his voice, and said "Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because - " Percy's words were cut off by a sizzling noise. They two chemicals Annabeth had mixed foamed up and went crazy (just like she said) and had gotten the attention of Mr. Everton, who stormed over to where Annabeth and Percy were.

"Crap." Percy said under his breath. Mr. Everton seemed to make it his very job to make Percy's life as miserable as possible.

"Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase," he glowered at the two, "would you care to explain what happened here?"

"No, I really wouldn't care. And I don't." The words escaped Percy's mouth before they went through his "filter."

Mr. Everton shot Percy the nastiest look.

"Detention, Perseus." Then he turned to Annabeth. "Since Mr. Jackson is much too stupid to know which chemicals are which - "

"HEY!" Percy resorted.

" - it is that creates this reaction, my theory that it was you, Ms. Chase, who mixed the two chemicals. Am I correct?"

Annabeth, whose face was pale with shock and fear, was only able to nod. Percy's eyes widened; Annabeth had a perfect record, she had never been late to any class or had detention before. Getting detention now would ruin her perfect record. And Percy couldn't let that happen all because of Mr. Everton.

"No." He interjected. "It was me. I mixed the Hydrogen Sulfide and Nitric Acid together to cause the foam. I thought it'd be cool since the outcome is blue foam and I love the color blue."

"Was that the only reason you did that, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Everton placed his hands on his hips.

"I-I wanted to impress Annabeth, sir." Percy continued. "I wanted to show her that I was just as smart as her."

"Well, you're obviously not." He snapped. "Detention for the entire month. And I don't care if you have swim practice. You're missing them."

"Yes." Percy replied, already seeing where this was going.

"Yes, _sir_."

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor." Percy tried to say with a straight face. Percy remembers when his mom read Harry Potter to him when he was in grade school. He remembers dying to use that line on one of his teachers.

The whole class was now listening and several sniggered and a few gasped, but Percy only cared about the beautiful awestruck face of Annabeth, who had a slender smile on her face.

"Detention for two more weeks after your one month, Mr. Jackson. I'll see you after school." Mr. Everton's last words were drowned out by the bell, signaling the end of class. "You're all dismissed."

As Mr. Everton turned around, Percy grabbed his bags and headed out towards the door. He was half way out the door when a soft hand grabbed his, stopping him.

"Percy," Annabeth said, getting in front of him, "you really didn't have to do that."

Percy shrugged. "But I did anyways." He tried to maneuver around her, but she put a hand on his chest which made him flush.

"Yea, but I want to know _why_." Annabeth demanded.

Percy did not want to answer that question truthfully. "Because you're some perfect student and I'm not let the get ruined because you wanted to show me something cool." He huffed. "That's why. Now, I'll see you next period."

He moved around her, despite her protests, and made his way to the boy's locker room. It was swimming time, Percy's favorite time of the year. It was as warm as it could get in the mid of September in Manhattan. He got to his locker and opened it, a surprisingly clean smell came over him. Percy liked to keep his locker clean, unlike most boys, because he did _not_ want to go to P.E. with a nasty smell that would drive away Annabeth forever. Quickly and quietly, Percy slipped on his blue swim trunks and head out to the pool. Calypso walked out at the same time and strutted over to him.

"Hey, Percy." She said, winking.

"Hi." Percy tried for a fake smile; he didn't like Calypso much, she seemed to try to show herself off in inappropriate ways.

Then Annabeth walked out and looked at him. Percy's cheeks flushed red, he was sure of it, as he took in the sight of Annabeth in a bikini. She looked leaner than usual, and as much as he didn't want to, he glanced at her breast. He felt ashamed, but when you're wearing a blue and gray bikini top, that just so happened to make her chest look _fantastic_ , it's like wearing a sign that says _"LOOK, PERCY! BOOBS!_ Then he saw it. On her left shoulder. Right on a giant scar.

 _Perseus_.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth hummed as she changed into her two-piece swimsuit for Physical Education. Coach Hedge was making them do swimming for a month and she was not happy about it. It wasn't that she didn't like swimming, no, it was the fact that everyone was going to see Percy's name on her shoulder and ask her about it. Not to mention that everyone was going to see her name on Percy, wherever it was. And Annabeth just did not want _anyone_ telling her, "Oooh, you and Percy _soulmates_. How sweet."

Really the only good thing about this was that Calypso and Drew were in the same class as Annabeth and Percy and they would – hopefully – leave Percy alone. Not that she cared. Annabeth totally did not care about Percy or who liked him or not. That would be insane.

Looking in the mirror at her blue and gray bikini, Annabeth couldn't help but feel slightly insecure; who else was wearing a two-piece? Only Drew, Calypso, and a few other girls. But the majority of the girls were wearing a one-piece. That would make Annabeth seem like she was trying to be like Drew and Calypso, but she didn't have any other swimsuit to wear. Sucking in a great sigh, Annabeth just decided to ignore it and walked back to her locker to throw on a shirt and slide into her swimming shorts.

She walked out to the pool area and most certainly did _not_ like what she saw – there was Calypso, drooling over Percy's arm, admiring his muscles. Annabeth rolled her eyes; she should have known that Calypso was going to drink in the sight of Percy shirtless. As would Drew and every other girl in this class. Annabeth barely had any time to walk towards Calypso – who was her only friend in this class – before Coach Hedge blew his whistle.

"Jackson!" Hedge shouted. "Get up here, boy. Show them freestyle."

"Yes, sir." Percy saluted and walked up to the pool, his back visible to the whole class.

Annabeth had to suck in a gasp that many others let out.

In her neat handwriting, on the small of his back, was her name. To Annabeth's disliking, her name was clearly readable. A red blush crept onto Annabeth's cheeks as everyone turned to look at her, seeing Percy's name on her scar. She didn't dare look at Drew or Calypso, for she knew how they looked already; jaws hitting the floor, eyes wider than ever, absolute fury raging in their eyes. SO far, she had told no one but Piper about her tattoo, but now the whole school was bound to know about it.

Annabeth's head snapped up with she heard a splash of water and she saw Percy swimming freestyle. Now it was her turn to gape – Percy was the _fastest_ swimmer she had ever seen. She was shocked at how fast and slick he was in the water. It was as if he could breathe under water, given he didn't come up for air that often. The class stopped staring at Annabeth to stare at Percy, and she was glad all the eyes had left her.

Percy emerged from the water at the end of the lap, shaking his head in attempts to dry it. Coach Hedge began clapping and Annabeth couldn't help but clap as well, earning a smile from Percy once he noticed her clapping. Percy's green eyes glowed with happiness as everyone clapped for him.

"At it, boy." Hedge smacked him on the back. "You know, Percy here is trying out for the Olympic swimming team and something tells me he's gonna make it."

Percy blushed deeply, catching Annabeth's eye and blushing even more as she smiled at him.

 _Maybe he isn't so bad._ She thought. After all, he was pretty cooperative in all the classes they had together, especially chemistry – which they had just had before P.E – she blushed thinking about what had happened. Annabeth was actually glad she had switched with that Nico di Angelo boy, for now he was sitting next to Will and Will told her that him and Nico had become great friends. Percy wasn't so bad, just very clumsy and unfocused.

 _Probably why he messed up my drink_.

"Alright, cupcakes, get into pairs and start doing laps around the pool. I want two laps per person." Coach Hedge shouted and we all obliged. Annabeth turned to Calypso, but it seemed that she was already partners with Drew. Surprisingly, nobody wanted to be partners with Percy, leaving her stuck with him, since no one wanted to be her partner either.

 _Wow. I'm so pathetic. No one wants to be my partner?_

 _You suck at swimming._ Her conscience snapped at her.

"Hi." Percy said, his cheeks flushing an adorable pink, "I guess we're partners now."

Annabeth took that in the _wrong_ way. _Not like that, you idiot!_

"Right." She said, blushing a little. "Let's get started then. Just a warning: I suck at swimming."

Percy smiled. "Well, good thing you've got the best swimmer in New York to help you out."

She smiled as they made their way to the pool. After two weeks with Percy Jackson, two weeks of trying to avoid him as much as possible, she finally gets a little sense of friendship with him. He took the blame for something she did just so her prefect record would stay the same. She did feel bad, but Annabeth couldn't help but admire it. Not to mention what he said to Mr. Everton shows that he read _Harry Potter_. That mean that if they _were_ soulmates and everything between them _was_ going to work, at least she'd have someone to have a _Harry Potter_ marathon with.

Annabeth let Percy swim first, admiring the way he sliced through the water. Then she saw it again. Only this time she wasn't so ashamed of it. Right there. On the little birthmark on the small of his back.

 _Annabeth_.

 **Authors Note:**

 **(please read!)**

 **HI! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SO LONG! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SOCCER AND SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT GOES ON IN MY LIFE AND STUFF WITH GUYS AND EVERYTHING! BUT TODAY I HAD NOTHING TO DO SO I DID THIS AND IT'S 8:40 OVER HERE IN CALIFORNIA AND I AM TIRED AND I WANT TO SLEEP BUT I PUT THAT ASIDE TO FINISH THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! Also, I will only update** **WHEN I HAVE TIME** **. Trust me, I have NOT forgotten about this (mainly because my best friend won't let me forget. Bless her.) but I also have other ideas for different fanfics. This will be my main priority, though. I probably won't update until the end of November or December or begging of January. Love you guys!**

 **Love,**

 **Beth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: this is going to be a little more intimate than my other chapters. There isn't any hardcore smut, just a** _ **lemon fragrance**_ **.**

 **My Soulmate's Name**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _~The morning of Halloween Eve~_

"So, what's it gonna be, Annabeth?" Hazel asked her. They were shopping for costumes at the last minute, but luckily this _Spirit_ still had a large selection of costumes for Juniors. Currently, Annabeth was stuck between the four costumes Piper picked out for her: Sexy nerd, sexy Olaf, sexy minion, and a sexy goddess. Annabeth truly did not understand why Piper bought each of them four costumes… which were all "sexy" besides Hazels, because everyone knew she hated that stuff.

"I don't know." Annabeth replied, looking at herself in the sexy nerd costume. She sort of liked it. But then again the Olaf one was nice. So was the minion one. Not so much the goddess one.

"I was thinking we could be minions together, Annie!" Rachel beamed. Annabeth immediately crossed that one off her list.

"Um, I like the Olaf one." She slipped out of the nerd costume and tried on the Olaf one. Surprisingly, it was really cute on her; with the knee-high socks and the white tutu Piper added. "Yea, this one." Just then she heard a whistle and turned around to see Reyna, Jason's old friend from California who came out to New York who just so happened to become their new best friend.

"Percy's gonna _love_ that." Reyna said, smirking as Annabeth's face reddened. Percy and Annabeth had become close friends and were going to dance "together." Not as a couple, they were going to be with their other friends, but he was essentially her "date." She wasn't even sure why she even agreed to go to this party. Annabeth knew what happened at these parties; everyone got drunk and ended up making out with some random teenager. You accidentally lose your friends somewhere in the crowd and end up being pinned against the wall with a hot senior that didn't even go that school kissing your neck. You miss school the next day because your first hangover is just a _pain_.

Annabeth shuddered at the memory: some senior from a different school had her against the wall as he was biting her neck, his hand sliding up her shirt, groping her breast while the other on gripped her ass. One of her hands was in his blonde hair and the other was holding her lemonade. She remembered not being able to find Piper or Leo anywhere. She ran into that boy, who was obviously drunk and started talking to him.

 _What's your name?_ Annabeth asked.

 _Luke._ He told her.

 _Do you go to this school, Luke?_

 _No._

 _Do you have a girlfriend?_

 _No._

 _Why are you here?_

 _My friend Ethan goes here._

"I doubt Annabeth would let him do that. Would you, Annabeth?" Piper asked, tapping Annabeth on the shoulder.

"Um, yes, yes. I totally agree." Annabeth mumbled, trying to cover her embarrassment. It didn't work at all, she still turned an even brighter red as everyone in the room stared at her.

"So you agree… that… you'd let Percy… um, Annabeth, were you even listening?" Hazel said, a blush creeping onto her dark skin.

"Yes, I agree. I totally agree. The answer is yes." Annabeth said with some certainty. "You know, I think I'll go with the Olaf costume."

"I think that I'll just leave now." Rachel grabbed her costume and left to pay.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took off her own clothes to pay for the Olaf costume, or more like have Piper pay for it. The girls were quiet as they undressed and dressed. Annabeth could hear them whispering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She wondered what she had agreed to. They went out to pay and Annabeth had a silent argument with Piper. _Let me pay for mine, Piper. No, Annabeth. Fine._ It was only in the car when Reyna asked if she could tell Percy that Annabeth said she would let him.

"Let him what?" Annabeth asked, turning around to face Reyna.

"To let him… you know… you heard it." Reyna made some hand gesture and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No. I did _not_ agree to that." Annabeth sat back in her seat and started driving.

"Well, you said you would let him do that in the store." Piper pipped up **(AN: No pun intended)**

Annabeth flushed. "Sorry, I wasn't actually listening. I just said yes for the hell of it."

Reyna and Piper busted into a fit of laughs and Hazel sighed in relief. Annabeth couldn't believe Reyna almost told Percy that he could do that. It also didn't help that Piper and Reyna had the _dirtiest minds_ ever. Not to say that Annabeth didn't have one, oh gods you bet she did, but Piper and Reyna would randomly shout out the most inappropriate things at the _worst_ times. Like right now.

"Ever wonder how the guys moan in bed?"

"Did you know that the color of boys' lips are the color of the tip of their balls."

"Ever wonder how it feels when guys – "

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Annabeth shouted.

Piper and Reyna smirked at each other. _Note to self: never put Reyna and Piper together in the car._ Annabeth mentally stuck a sticky note onto her wall of _Notes to Self_. Hazel was fanning her face and was super red.

"Sorry, Hazy." The two said at the same time.

 _~time lapse~_

Annabeth didn't like to wear makeup all the time. The only time she ever wore makeup was when she went to parties or dances, and today was Halloween and she was going to a party which meant makeup. She didn't go all out like how Drew, Calypso, and Rachel wore makeup. Piper wore makeup, but not as much, and Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth didn't wear three inches, just the basics. Thankfully, Annabeth knows what she's doing: how to not poke her eye with the eyeliner or mascara, how to know when is too much lipstick and when there isn't enough, how to know when there's just the right amount of blush, and how to know which eyebrow brush worked perfectly just for her. Now, she wasn't any makeup genius, but Annabeth knew how to do makeup well. So, she normally does come out looking like a goddess after thirty minutes in the bathroom.

Not to mention with her hair. Don't even get her started with her hair.

Only on the special times when she wears makeup will Annabeth fix up her hair so it's presentable. Each natural curl is curled a little more to give it more bounce, and every strand pf hair that wasn't _as_ curly as the others got curls to perfection. Her hair would be parted on the left side of her head. Her nails would be painted, this time a sweet shade of white, and her legs and armpits would be shaven so that there was a glare bouncing off her leg from the light.

Ok, ok, this is a major exaggeration. But not to Percy Jackson it wouldn't be.

"Whoa, Annabeth, Percy is going to be _all over you_ , tonight." Piper, who was in a Minnie Mouse costume, whistled. It was true, and even Annabeth knew it. The costume fit her body amazingly; Percy _was_ going to love it. The shirt was white, almost see through, and was buttoned down to the fourth button. The red plaid skirt was short, and if her dad saw her wearing this skirt he'd probably never let her go out like that. The knee-high socks were a cute touch that Hazel added ("so you won't be cold!"). She wore suspenders and fake glasses.

"Well, I hope he doesn't like it _too_ much." Annabeth replied, turning around to grab her phone and slip it into her skirt pocket (her skirt had pockets! She couldn't believe it!).

"Let's go, ladies!" Piper shouted and Reyna, in a Roman goddess outfit, and Hazel, dressed in a panda costume, came rushing out.

"Yup, we're here." Hazel smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"Yea, just let's try to not get _too_ drunk, tonight." Reyna added with a reassuring nod.

Annabeth and Piper both laughed, Hazel just widened her eyes and stared down at her hands. The party was just at one of the senior's dorms, which meant that it was over on the very end of campus. You really had to memorize where all the dorms were in Freshman year, and it was something simple, too: Freshman's had the South Wing, Sophomore's had the West Wing, Junior's had the East Wing, and the Senior's had the North Wing. The North Wing was the most isolated, while the West Wing was closest to the school. That didn't really make sense to Annabeth, she would've put the Senior's closer to the school, they're the most likely to do crazy stuff. So, the four girls made their way North, and thankfully it wasn't such a long walk, it was the worse for Freshman's.

On their way to the party, Annabeth wondered what the boys were dressed as. She knew that Piper and Jason were going as Mickey and Minnie, Hazel and Frank were farm animals, Leo was a "sexy" mechanic, but no one would tell her what Percy was. She barely got what Leo and Jason were wearing out of Piper (she already knew what Frank was going to be.) but Piper would not tell her what Percy was going to be. Annabeth had mixed emotions about not knowing. Something made Annabeth uneasy about the situation, but the other part of her was excited to see what crazy costume Jason is making him wear.

"We're here!" Piper said and opened the door to the dorm. Annabeth heard Reyna say something about getting a drink with Leo. Hazel had said something about finding Frank. Annabeth's sure Piper is making out with Jason on the wall behind her _already_. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Will and Nico talking. She could hear Calypso's laugh somewhere off in the distance, followed by Drew's and Rachel's laugh. She could feel the heat of the bodies around her as people grinded on each other.

But none of that mattered. Not one single thing mattered because the _first_ thing Annabeth saw when she walked into the room was bright green eyes. Eyes that were on a hot face that had perfectly parted and gelled hair. A face that was connected to a tan torso with a six-pack. A face that could only belong to _one person_.

Percy Jackson.

Without knowing what she was doing, Annabeth forgot everything about everything and ran into his arms, kissing him full on the mouth. Her intensity caught him off guard, that's for sure, but he quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up just an inch off the ground. Annabeth snaked her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She liked the way his lips felt on hers, the way they moved slowly. Annabeth felt him smile against her lips and she smiled back because she knew _exactly_ why she was kissing Percy Jackson.

 _Because_ _god fucking damn it she fucking_ liked _him_.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy isn't exactly sure how he ended up in this position. He remembers complaining to Jason about this sexy nerd costume that required him to wear spandex tight shorts and suspenders… shirtless. He remembers Calypso trying to be sexy by licking her lips while looking at his junk. He remembers Jason dragging him towards the entrance, saying that the girls were here and he _definitely_ remembers seeing Annabeth in that _ridiculously hot_ nerd costume and thinking _god damn she's hot_. No doubt he remembers kissing her. But Percy doesn't remember how he ended up with Annabeth pinned against the wall as they kissed, her legs draped around his hips and his hands in her blonde curls.

"Annabeth," Percy whimpered between sweet kisses, "is this OK?"

Annabeth broke away from him and looked into his eyes, then she gave him one of those lingering kisses that makes him want more.

"Yes, Percy, this is perfectly fine." She said, and leans into his neck to whisper something in his ear. "But I think that Calypso, Drew, and Rachel are trying to burn holes in your shorts." Annabeth laughed and slid her hands over his butt. Percy blushed and pressed his lips to hers, mumbling about how they won't be able to do that when her hands are covering his ass. Percy moved his mouth to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, then her neck. He began softly biting down on her, dotting her neck with little hickeys. He could tell that she was holding in a moan. Sliding her sleeve over her shoulder, Percy moved to her shoulder, dragging his left hand down her side to her stomach.

"Do you wanna go back to one of our dorms?" Percy asked her and she nodded. Without being noticed, we tried to escape the party. After pretending to dance when we ran into Nico and Will on the dance floor, Annabeth and I made it out of the door. Unfortunately, that meant that we had to survive the hallway. Seniors were making out and drinking what was probably spiked punch. Juniors were flirting with freshmen's who were obviously drunk. Sophomore's stood, some talking to the Juniors and Seniors, others just sat with their friends. Not a big deal, you might think.

Wrong. Oh, boy are you wrong.

Because almost _everyone_ knows Percy Jackson. The best swimmer on the team. Best friends with Jason Grace, who was already popular. And when he says everyone knows who he is, Percy means _every single fucking person in this school_. If you didn't know who he was, then you were gawked at because _holy shit how do you not know who Percy Jackson is?_

So, trying to get through that hallway was going to be difficult. _Very_ difficult. But he was with Annabeth and Annabeth _always_ had a plan.

"Come here," she whispered and Percy obliged.

"Are we going to kiss our way through this hallway?" Percy asked, liking where the situation was leading them.

"I had a different idea but if you wanna do that the sure." Annabeth pulled him into a searing kiss, dragging him along the wall as they went. Percy was so caught up in the burning fire he felt, that he didn't even notice when they got to the end of the hallway, and he winced when Annabeth pulled away.

"just, just a little more," Percy pleaded and leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut. He was disappointed, however, when all he received was a small peck on the lips.

"Let's go to my dorm." Annabeth said and lead the way to her room, Percy trailing behind her like a lost puppy. On the way there, the two talked about everything and nothing. Percy liked how even though they were just intensely kissing, Annabeth and him still managed to act like friends. Percy thought that was amazing, being able to maintain a friendship after learning that the other is most likely the best kisser in this world. He could really use that in a relationship.

After sneaking him into the girl's dormitories, Percy and Annabeth wasted no time and he soon had Annabeth pinned against her bed. His suspenders came off, as did her heels and knee-high socks. Percy was about to reach into her skirt when he suddenly pulled away, a brilliant idea ringing in his head.

"Let's go Trick-or-Treating!" Percy jumped up and rummaged through Piper's drawers. Well, he was looking through the drawer that had some of Jason's clothes. Percy pulled out a cow onesie. "Put on a onesie and let's go! I haven't gone since eighth grade!"

Annabeth laughed and got up to grab a pig onesie. They stripped (Annabeth complimented Percy on his ass, saying that it _was_ fantastic) and applied the onesies. Annabeth shoved on some Uggs and forced Percy's feet into Jason's Uggs. They stripped Annabeth's pillows and with cases in hand, they stormed out of the high school campus and ran to the nearest neighborhood. Then, laughing like a maniac, the two raced to the door and knocked.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Percy shouted when the lady opened the door. He hadn't done this since eighth grade, when he was with Grover and Clarisse and Thalia. He remembered Clarisse always said she'd rather egg the house than get candy from it, but she was always first to the door.

"Well what do we have here?" The lady asked, grabbing a handful of candy and putting it in his and Annabeth's pillow cases. "Two teenagers who actually want to get candy and not egg my house? Amazing! Extra candy for being the cutest farm animal couple I have ever seen. You two have a good night."

Annabeth blushed and said, "Thank you, ma'am."

Percy threw his arm around Annabeth, "We're a couple, Annabeth! A farm animal couple!" Slapping a kiss onto Annabeth's hair, Percy realized that he wouldn't mind that at all.

"Are you asking me out?" Annabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Then Percy did something weird.

Percy has this smile that he saves _just_ for his mom. It's a sincere, goofy, lopsided smile that's full of love and laughter. None of his friends have ever received this smile nor have they seen it. Without thinking, Percy flashed Annabeth that smile saved for his mom and Annabeth got a little glint in her eye when he said "Yes, I _am_ asking you out."

Annabeth kissed him on the mouth, not hard or sexual, but soft and sweetly.

"Yes."

With that same smile on his face, Percy gestured for Annabeth to climb on his back and once she was on, he ran to the next house. And the next. And the next. And the next. And all the way to the eighth house, when Percy started complaining that his back hurt. They raced each other to each house and Annabeth almost died from laughter when Percy accidentally dropped all his candy onto the sidewalk. Percy beat Annabeth to almost every house except for the fifteenth, when Annabeth proceeded to push him out onto the street. Coming back around the other side of the street to get back to the high school, Percy won each time by distracting Annabeth with a kiss or scaring her with a fake spider ring.

"I'll race you to the high school." Percy smirked.

Annabeth groaned, "No, Percy, not with this bag!"

It was true, neither one of them were going to be able to run while carrying their heavy bags that were overflowing with candy.

"You're right," Percy stated, shoving a chocolate bar into his mouth, "we shouldn't race."

"No shit, Sherlock." Annabeth snorted.

"What was that?" Percy asked, stopping right in front of her. "What did you saw to me?"

"Nothing." Annabeth said, trying to act all innocent.

"You sure, because I thought I heard something." Percy grinned, he wanted to mess with Annabeth.

"Well then, you thought wrong, Percy." Annabeth smirked.

"Uh-huh, I don't think so, hold onto your candy, Annabeth." Percy laughed as he swung Annabeth over his shoulder, getting a nice view of her ass.

"PERCY JACKSON, PUT ME DOWN!" She shouted, smacking him with her bag of candy.

"Ow, and no." Percy strutted down the street with a laughing Annabeth. Percy just smiled to himself. He could tell that this was going a great relationship. He could imagine them causing trouble in hotel rooms and having secret rendezvous. He could see them kissing and dancing in the rain. Drinking coffee at the local Starbucks while sitting in the love seats that are made for only one. He could see them racing down the streets at night when no one was driving. He could imagine them going midnight driving and her hanging out the window because she just wants to do something crazy for once. He could see himself getting addicted to kissing her and to the smell of her perfume.

He could see it all.

The two snuck back into the girl's dormitories and once they were on her bed, they dumped all the candy on themselves. Instantly, they began devouring all the candy, casually throwing the "nasty" candies at each other once in a while. Percy challenged Annabeth on a Chubby Bunny game except using Hershey bars. Annabeth won only because Percy had swallowed everything. They almost finished all the candy and they decided to get popcorn to watch a movie. They decided on _Frozen_ , and proceeded to sing terribly with their mouths _filled_ with popcorn to each and every song.

" _Let it gooooo!"_ Annabeth and Percy sang together, _"Let it gooooo! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it goo! Turn away and slam the door!"_

As if on cue, the door swung open and the duo stopped singing.

In the doorway was a _very_ angry Piper.

"Oh hey," Percy said, smiling as if he were drunk, "it's about time you join the party."

" _You, Annabeth Chase, I have been calling you for the last two hours!_ " Piper screamed, " _I asked Leo and Reyna and_ they _said that you were making out on the wall. Then, I asked Nico and Will, who said that you two were dancing. Then I asked Frank and Hazel, and they said they saw you kissing in the hallways. Now everyone thinks you're dating – "_

"- but we are – "

" _Shut up, Percy!_ " Piper shouted, a vain popping out of her neck, _"Leave! Go back to your dorms with Jason! NOW!"_

Doing as he was told, Percy quickly pecked Annabeth on the cheek (making Piper even angrier) and walked out to a smirking Jason.

"Told you she'd fall for that nerd costume." He said.

"Shut the fuck up, Jason, and it turns out that I fit into your shoes and your onesies." Percy licked his lips, "I'm keeping both."

"Like hell you are," Jason barked.

"Like hell I am," Percy shoved his hands into the pockets of the onesie.

Percy could _feel_ it.

He _knew_ it.

It was happening.

He felt it coming on.

Percy was already falling.

 **AN: HELLO! I KNOW YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME BUT TRUST ME I SWEAR TO THE GODS I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU GUYS/GIRLS! I STARTED THIS DURING HALLOWEEN AND YES, I'M SUPER LATE, BUT I HAD SOCCER AND SCHOOL AND TESTS AND UGGHHHH! Anyways, I'm looking to write a New Year's Eve chapter but I don't know. It's probably going to be way after New Year's Eve but I'll try my hardest.**

 **Also! I decided that I will be answering PM's from Christmas to New Year's. I will ONLY be answering PM's TONIGHT FOR ONLY ONE HOUR! These questions can be about advice (if you really trust me) favorite things, what it's like in Cali right now, writing tips, suggestions (None of that 'update quicker' stuff; I'm a busy girl) ideas you want me to write out, anything (but not hecka personal stuff like my number and stuff like that). Love you guys for everything!**

 **-Beth *insert heart emoji***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: People, I am going to tell you something** _ **VERY**_ **important:** _ **PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO EVERYTHING! WHAT MIGHT SEEM CLICHE AND BORING IS ACTUALLY**_ _ **VERY**_ _ **VITAL! PAY ATTENTION TO**_ _ **EVERYTHING**_ **!** **And if something is in** _ **Italics**_ **then it might be important…That's all. Enjoy and please don't hate me afterwards! Also, this is going to be an** **only Percy chapter** **so it's his POV only.**

 **My Soulmate's Name**

 **Chapter six**

 **Percy's POV**

"…That concludes our assembly." Mr. D., their principal, announced. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to you all." He waved his hands, dismissing us all. "Oh, and don't forget to grab a cookie on the way out, made by my stepmother, Hera."

Hera stood at the door, Rachel next to her, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's. She gave a cookie to every single student, and watched them eat it. Everyone seemed to enjoy the cookie and _everyone_ in the school ate one.

"So, Wise Girl," Percy said, throwing an arm around his girlfriend, "what are you doing for the holidays?"

"Mm, I might go back to California to visit my dad, but I'm not sure if I want to go." Annabeth received a cookie and took a bite. Her eyes grew wide and she shoved the entire thing in her mouth. "Oh my gods, Percy, you _have_ to try one of these. They're delicious. And, I actually think that I might go to California. It seems like the right thing to do."

Percy eyed the blue cookie with red sprinkles. The last one, too.

Hera smiled

"Take it, sweetie."

Percy smiled back and took the cookie.

"Thank you."

Taking a bite out of the cookie, Percy jogged to catch up with Jason and Piper (who turned out to be Soulmates) and Annabeth, who had crumbs all over her face. Percy stopped mid-step. Something wasn't _right_ about this cookie. He was started to get a tingling on his _lower back_ , and _his memory fuzzed_ for a moment. Once everything was back to normal, and the tingling stopped, he returned to Annabeth and kissed her forehead.

Looking up, Annabeth beamed, making Percy grin. Annabeth had a pretty smile. "Percy, are you going to finish that coo – " Annabeth suddenly lurched forward and _threw up the cookie_ onto the ground. Percy immediately _dropped_ the cookie to help Annabeth.

"I'll go get the nurse." Jason turned and sprinted towards the nurse's office and a few minutes later, Dr. Asclepius came rushing in to help Annabeth.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dr. Asclepius asked.

Percy was first to answer, "She ate one of those cookies and threw it up. But, Dr. Asclepius, something isn't right with those cookies. When I ate one, I got a tingling sensation in my back and my memory fuzzed."

"Well, if you have the cookie I could check it out, see if anything's wrong." Dr. Asclepius replied.

Percy sighed with relief and was turning to pick up the cookie when a crow ate it all. The janitor came by and quickly cleaned up the vomit. Percy's mouth hung open; both pieces of evidence were now gone.

"Oh, how unfortunate." The nurse said, "well, I've gotta get Annabeth to my office. See what's wrong with her."

After helping take Annabeth to the nurse's office, Percy went back to his room and flopped on his bed. He tried to sleep but his stomach was aching. His stomach hurt so bad that Percy could barely stand up. Sleep didn't come to him at all. Tossing and turning every five seconds kept him up all night. He wanted to know how Annabeth was, but he couldn't sneak into the girls' dorms. Every time Percy tried to stand up, a shearing pain shot through his stomach. This was _not_ normal for him. Jason had suggested the nurse, but Percy got a feeling that going to the nurse would do nothing at all.

Percy had the feeling that nothing would help his pain other than sleep.

But sleep refused to come to him.

After hours of groaning and tossing and turning, at one in the morning, Percy finally fell asleep. Percy was glad to have fallen asleep, since he was practically _dying_ from exhaustion, but once he fell asleep the cookie went to work. And by the time Percy woke up the next morning, _the memories_ of him eating the blue cookie, Luke, Thalia, Charles, and Silena had completely _vanished_. Of course, Percy didn't notice this at all. In fact, the next morning, on his way out of the dorms, he grabbed a blue cookie that was on a platter. He only took one bite from it before Annabeth ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Percy was so happy to see Annabeth that he didn't notice the cookie fall to the floor.

Percy was too excited to notice a small cookie on the ground.

"Ready for our date, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, using the pet name he had for Annabeth.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." She replied and kissed him.

Oh, boy, did he love kissing Annabeth.

It made him feel drunk on love. Her kiss _burned like fire_ in him. He never wanted that fire to be put out. Kissing Annabeth was _different_ than kissing other girls. Annabeth's lips fit _perfectly_ on his. They were _totally in sync_ with each other. Percy didn't know how they looked, but he could imagine it: his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around his neck, Annabeth perching on her toes, Percy leaning back slightly, her head titled to the right, noses hooked onto one another, eyes closed, smiles on their lips. Percy was sure that was how they looked. He wanted a picture so he could see them kissing and he could keep the photo in his phone case.

 _Kissing any other girl would feel weird and unnatural._

And oh, boy, did he hate it when they had to break apart.

Whining as she removed her lips from his, Percy looked at Annabeth and blushed wildly. Something popped inside of him and he blushed even harder. She was blushing, too, but not as intensely as Percy. She looked at him quizzically, as if to ask what was wrong. Percy just shook his head and smiled.

"Let's go." Percy took Annabeth's hand and walked her to his car.

"What movie are we seeing?" Annabeth asked him.

"Mm," Percy smirked, "I figured it wouldn't matter since we'd be a little too busy to watch the movie."

Annabeth hit him. "Even though you're probably right I still want to know what movie."

Percy shrugged, "Choose when we get there."

Annabeth leaned over to kiss him cheek – which made Percy blush again – and murmured, "You're the best."

Percy blushed harder and mumbled about her being the best, too. The movie they ended up watching was stupid but that didn't matter. They were _that_ couple. The couple that never stopped kissing. They made sure to kiss quietly, so they wouldn't disturb anyone else. Percy and Annabeth sat in the two seats that weren't connected to the row. Annabeth was practically sitting on Percy's lap, and he was perfectly fine with that. They only stopped when he felt as if he was starting to get an erection. That made Percy really red.

After their date, Percy and Annabeth spent the rest of the day in his dorm, kissing up a storm. Jason and Piper had walked in on them at one point and ran out quicker than Bolt at the Olympics. After kissing got boring, they watched a movie that wasn't a waste of their time. Their date came to an end when Percy _started feeling sick_. The sick feeling felt familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Annabeth offered to take him to the hospital, but something told him they wouldn't help, so he turned down the offer and kissed her goodnight.

His kiss was desperate, like he was trying to _burn the memory_ of kissing her _into his mind_. Annabeth worried about him. But Percy insisted he was alright. She agreed and left. Percy watched Annabeth go and he blushed while doing so. Why was he blushing? What was this bubbly feeling that spread from his stomach to his whole body, giving him the chills?

Little did Percy know that a powerful force was at work.

But something else was working _faster_.

Sleep washed over Percy and was out within seconds. Gears started turning. Memories were being erased. Small memories, but they were still his memories. When Percy woke up, he didn't know who Clarisse was. Or Grover. Or the summer camp he used to go to. He didn't know the name of his mother's boyfriend. He didn't remember when he learned how to drive. He didn't remember the recipe to his mother's blue cookies.

He especially didn't remember the blue cookie that made him sick.

That's why in the morning, he grabbed another cookie and took a bite out of it, but Will Solace bumped into him, causing Percy to drop the cookie. He went on another date with Annabeth, this time they went to Central Park. And when Percy fell asleep, the cookie got to work. But so did _something else_.

The next few days went by in a blur. The next week was spent with Percy's mom and her boyfriend, whom he remembered his name was Paul, and they were spent cookie-less. No blue cookies for Percy Jackson besides the ones his mother made him. Annabeth stayed until two days before Christmas, then left for California until two days after Christmas. Sally had sent Percy to spend New Year's with his friends at Goode and – surprisingly – did not notice that Piper and Jason were never together. In fact, they didn't even acknowledge each other.

And Percy didn't find that strange at all.

At least not after he took _one_ bite out of another blue cookie. But he threw it at Leo when he mentioned Percy's obsession with Kendell Jenner.

This continued for a few more days until something happened that totally threw off everything the cookie was trying to do.

Percy woke up to a sleeping Annabeth. Whenever he looked at her, Percy got a tingling feeling in his stomach, like the same butterflies you get when you get your first crush. Percy began stroking Annabeth's hair ever so slightly, but she still woke up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She murmured.

"Hi, Wise Girl." Percy whispered back and blushed when she kissed him.

"Why have you been blushing so much?" Annabeth asked, moving to sit on Percy's lap – which, for the record, made him blush harder.

"I-I don't know." Percy truthfully said, "Why have you been so amazing, lately?"

"Ha, ha, Percy," Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, "but seriously, what's going on in your mind."

Percy almost said it. He almost said those three words that everyone told him not to say. They were on the tip of his tongue but he stopped himself. So instead of saying the three words he shrugged and Annabeth sighed. Percy took Annabeth's hands in his and started playing with her hands and fingers. She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him softly.

That's when he realized it. His eyes popped open and he let go of her hands to tough her cheeks. Annabeth opened her eyes and for a while they just stayed there. Just sitting on his bed, still in their pajama's, foreheads pressed against one another. And when their eyes met, that's when he thought it for the first time.

 _I love you._

And Percy said it.

"I love you."

 _ **~Time Lapse~**_

New Year's Eve. The biggest party thrown at Goode. No teachers anywhere in sight. No adults. Just the high schoolers. And they threw the best New Year's Eve parties in the entire state of New York.

Percy knew this was true. The Halloween party was fantastic and he hear that the Christmas one was _even better_. Everyone had eaten those cookies and no one had any problem with the way it made your memory fuzz. But it was only _one_ memory that fuzzed.

No one seemed to remember Percy and Annabeth dating.

"Percy," Annabeth exclaimed, "it's almost Midnight!"

"Can't wait to kiss you." Percy said, winking.

"Yea, yea, whatever, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth laughed and took a sip of her lemonade. Percy leaned into her neck and he nuzzled her collarbone. Percy could feel things about to get heated after few minutes, but then a preppy voice interrupted them.

"Cookie?" She asked.

"Sure." Percy grabbed the _only_ blue cookie for himself and another one for Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth took _only one_ bite out of their cookies before the countdown started. They threw down their cookies and held each other.

" _ANNABETH, I LOVE YOU!"_ Percy screamed right before they said _Happy New Year's_ and he kissed Annabeth fiercely. He felt that fire burning like it had never burned before. It was intense and demanding. And Percy loved it.

Now, Percy doesn't remember anything after that. He fell asleep in his room after withering in pain because the small of his back was _burning_. Like, the _bad_ burning. Like something was being burned off his back.

That's when he started panicking.

 _Annabeth's name was being_ burned _off his back._

He tried to stop it, but right after the pain went away, he passed out. And when he woke up, Percy Jackson didn't remember _anything_. Not his childhood, who his parents were, his friends. Percy could only remember one thing and _one thing only_.

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare was his soulmate._


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'ALL BETTER BE READING THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES BECAUSE SOME OF THIS SHIT IS IMPORTANT!**

 **AN: Hey everyone! I know you probably hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger but I want you to stay with me. I did that because I got a comment saying that my story was getting a little to** _ **cliché**_ **and I was like** _ **Dude, she's right (or he) it IS cliché!**_ **So, I brainstormed with my best friend and we came to this. Hope you guys love it and as I said in the last one:** _ **PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO EVERYTHING!**_ **if something is in** _ **Italics**_ **then it might be important. Also, this is an Annabeth POV only chapter. I'm going to keep doing that btw.**

 **(I keep forgetting to do this!) Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends or Rick's story. I** _ **do**_ **own** _ **this**_ **story so y'all better not copy this because COPYRIGHT. That's all.**

 **-Beth**

 **My Soulmate's Name**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth woke up with a sharp pain in her head. She pressed a hand to where it hurt and opened her eyes. Something had happened last night at the New Year's party that she can't remember. One second she was kissing Percy like her life depended on it and the next, she's lying in her bed with a major migraine. What happened between the kiss and now, Annabeth couldn't say, but she had the faintest taste of a cookie in her mouth.

"Did you really have _sex with Jason_ last night?" Piper asked from her bed, taking a sip from her coffee.

Annabeth choked, "Sex with Jason? Why would I have sex with Jason if you two are soulmate's and I'm dating Percy?"

Piper gave Annabeth the craziest look ever, "What are you talking about? You're not dating Percy. He's dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare, _they're_ soulmates. And I'm not soulmates with Jason, _you are_. That's why I'm asking if you two had sex last night. Calypso said that things between you two were getting pretty heated, if you know what I mean."

Annabeth tried to process this. Jason was her soulmate, Percy was dating RED, and –

 _No. This isn't right. Piper and Jason are dating and_ I'm _dating Percy,_ not _RED._

"Piper, something isn't right." Annabeth said.

"You've got that right," Piper agreed, "how can you not remember being head over heels in love with Jason. You two are always touching in some way. Either holding hands, hugging or something like that. You two are _in love_ with each other."

The way Piper said that was different, Annabeth noticed. She sounded like she didn't like saying that Annabeth and Jason were in love with each other. That's when Annabeth realized that Piper _still felt love for Jason_. Just like Annabeth still felt love for Percy.

"Pipes," Annabeth said, walking over to her and sitting down, "what if I told you that there was a world where Jason loved you because you two were soulmates? What would you do?"

"More like what would you do?" Piper said, looking away from Annabeth.

"I'd be with Percy, because in this world, RED doesn't have a soulmate. In this world, you and Jason love each other and Percy and I love each other." Annabeth smiled, knowing she would pursue her best friend.

"I think you're going crazy, Annabeth, that world doesn't exist." Piper protested.

Annabeth sighed. If only she could prove to Piper that Jason and her were soulmates. Then the idea struck Annabeth. She had pictures of her, Percy, Jason, and Piper going on double dates.

"Here," Annabeth pipped up, "I can show you!"

Annabeth ran over to her desk, where she kept all the polaroid pictures she had. In the box, she found the one of Jason and Piper kissing softly. Then one of Percy and Annabeth hugging. And one of them on a double date.

"Look," Annabeth shoved the pictures under Piper's nose, who took them into her hands.

"No," Piper gasped as she shuffled through the photos, "this – this _can't_ be true."

Annabeth grinned, "Oh, but it is true. And we have to put everything back to normal before this shit becomes permanent."

"But," Piper gaped at Annabeth, "how?"

Annabeth smirked, "I think I have a plan."

* * *

Annabeth played with the hem of her shirt as she dialed her mom.

 _Ring … ring … ring … ring … ring … rin –_

"Hello?" Her mother, Athena, answered.

"Mom? It's Annabeth."

" _Oh_ , hi."

"Hi."

"H-how are you?"

"Good, good, how's Greece?"

"Not so good. Athens is still struggling with debt."

"Oh, bummer." Annabeth cringed.

"Yes," Athena paused, "so I suppose there's a reason you called?"

"Um, yes, actually something came up at school and I need help."

"What is it?"

Annabeth didn't know how to ask. "Um, is there any way that you could – I don't know – change your soulmate's name? Is there some sort of drug for that?"

Even though Annabeth couldn't see her mom, she could imagine her mother's eyebrows furrow. "Annabeth, why would you want to know how to change it, that's illegal."

"Yea, I know it's illegal, but someone at my school kind of changed a few of our names."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Um, no, actually." Of course, Annabeth knew it was Rachel. She had figured that out on her own two days after Annabeth spoke with Piper, she just didn't want to say it was Rachel… yet. "I – I just want to know if there is something that changes your soulmate's name and, possibly, replaces it with another name. Is there something for that?"

Athena sighed, "Yes, Annabeth, there _is_ a type of drug us consume to burn your soulmate's name off. But why-"

"Cool, what's it called?" Annabeth interrupted, pen and paper at the ready.

"Annabeth why do you want to know?" Athena pressed.

"Because there's nothing on the internet and the school server won't let me go on the _'dark web'_ " She answered.

"Annabeth-"

"Mom, please just tell me the name."

After a shit ton of begging and assuring Athena she wouldn't use any of them, Annabeth got the names. _Tinrub_ was the drug used to burn the original name off, _Tegrof_ was the drug used to make you forget everything – or certain things, at least – and _Tnereffid_ (the T is silent)was used to give you a different one. Lastly – the most important drug that Annabeth would have to somehow get – was _Lanigiro_ , which was used to change it back to its original state. **(AN: These are not actual drugs, I just chose the words** _ **burn it, forget, different,**_ **and** _ **original**_ **and wrote them backwards.)**

Then Annabeth went to work. Speeding on accident (not really), Annabeth drove to the public library. Once she was there, Annabeth asked the teen employee which computer could browse the _dark web_. Thankfully, he knew which one and gladly showed her to the "broken" computer that no one used. Then she began her _(illegal)_ research.

* * *

"Hi, Jason," Annabeth smiled at her "boyfriend."

"Hey," Jason leaned in for a kiss but Annabeth turned away, trying to seem flirty. She didn't see Jason's arm move, but she felt his fingers brush her shoulder, touching his name through her shirt. He seemed incredibly confused when he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It – it feels like something's under – _underneath_ my name." Jason noted, pressing on her shoulder, feeling around the name.

Annabeth wanted to laugh and say, _Of course there's something underneath your name! Wanna know what it is? My_ real _soulmate's name_ , but she held her tongue and pretended to be concerned. "It's probably nothing." She looked at the clock; _one minute_ ; and checked her behind her; yes, Piper was there, talking to Leo. They made eye contact and Piper nodded and started walking towards them just as the bell rang.

 _This has to work_.

"Well, I've gotta go," Annabeth said, dodging Jason's kiss, "bye."

"Bye," Annabeth barley heard Jason as she hurried towards Piper, who speed walked towards Jason. Hiding behind the lockers, Annabeth looked to see Piper making her way towards Jason. When they crossed paths, Piper stopped him to say hi. He smiled, a genuine smile, and before he could say a word, Piper leaned up and kissed him.

 _Bingo._

Thoughts were racing through her head as Annabeth turned and walked toward her class where she would do her part of the plan. On her way to class, she heard Rachel behind her. _Shit_ , this could ruin the plan. If Rachel gets to Percy before she does, then Percy's going to be distracted by Rachel. Annabeth picked up the pace, holding her books to her chest, and looked up one last time to see Percy a few feet in front of her. _Here we go_ , she thought before she promptly ran into Percy, dropped her books, stumbled backwards, and fell on her bum.

She could hear some people laughing, but Percy instantly reached out to help her out.

"Annabeth," he said, "are you ok?"

Annabeth took his hand. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Here, let me get your books," Percy insisted, bending down to get her books for her.

Annabeth began protesting, "No, you don't have – "

Percy stood up just as she took a step closer to him and then they were _really close_. So close their noses almost touched. She held her breath while every part of her screamed _KISS HIM!_ Annabeth looked at his lips then into his tired eyes. At the same time, she noticed he was looked at her lips, too. And it was when he looked up at her that they both started leaning in to kiss each other. Annabeth stood on her toes and braced herself.

Only, she braced herself for a kiss. Instead of a kiss, she got shoved into the lockers.

"Ow," She moaned when her head hit the lockers. When she opened her eyes, she saw Rachel practically eating Percy's face. He looked taken aback, and tried to push Rachel away, but she just wouldn't budge. _Well, that was embarrassing,_ was all Annabeth could think as she began to walk away. No doubt _everyone_ saw them about to kiss, and _obviously_ someonewas bound to snitch on her to Jason. Not to mention the feud she had just gotten herself into with Rachel. Not like they didn't originally have a rivalry, but now Annabeth was sure it just got five hundred times worse.

Annabeth was furious. Now she has to find _another_ way to get to Percy. Rachel seemed to always be around Percy, so of course not during lunch or brunch. Maybe she'd run into him during her off period, or at Wal-Mart like last time.

 _Like last time…_

Maybe, if Annabeth went back to the coffee shop they met at, then asked for the same drink, he'd get _some_ déjà vu. He might even mess up her drink again!

She was just composing her plan when she realized her books were nowhere to be found _and_ she was already sitting in her seat. Annabeth must've forgotten to grab them from Percy after _RED_ knocked her into the lockers. Goddamnit. But just as the bell rang, Percy ran into the room, holding her books and out of breath.

He caught her eye and smiled, walking over to him and handing Annabeth her books, "You forgot these, Wise Girl."

Annabeth smiled softly still embarrassed given everyone was staring at her, "Thanks, Percy."

He nodded and walked out, "Sorry, sir, she left her books behind." He apologized to her teacher then turned and walked out the door.

After class was over, Hazel walked over to her, "Why'd he call you Wise Girl?"

Annabeth almost tripped; he _did_ call her Wise Girl, which was the pet name he had for her when they were dating. She hadn't thought much of it, but now Annabeth was starting to think that he _remembered_ at least _some_ of their old relationship. She really hoped he did, that would make her life _so_ much easier. In fact, that would make everything easier (maybe not school but hey, you never know).

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "Annabeth? Hello? Earth to Annabeth! You there?"

Annabeth jumped, "Oh, what? Yea, I don't know why he called me that. Probably cause I'm wise."

Hazel shrugged, "See ya later."

"Yea, bye."

Annabeth walked back to the dorms in a daze. She was thinking about all the things she could do to get Percy back. It would be hard, but not impossible, she decided.

Hard, but not impossible…

I mean, it would take a shit load of planning, but that's what Annabeth's best at doing: planning. It's almost like studying for a test. You've gotta know what you're doing _before_ you do it. Annabeth needs to know exactly _how_ to "accidentally" run into Percy, while RED is elsewhere, and that he messes up on her coffee. She knows she can do it, too, Annabeth _knows_ that she and Piper can pull off this ridiculous plan. After all, won't it benefit the four of them?

This would be tricky, for sure, but it would also be doable.

Hard, but _not_ impossible…

* * *

Annabeth sat with Jason at the table. She had reluctantly agreed to go on a date with him. She had yet to kiss him, though, and she didn't plan on kissing him any time soon. To Annabeth, the only person she'd kiss is Percy. If she kissed Jason, it'd make her feel like she was cheating on Percy. And Annabeth did _not_ want that on her conscience.

"Hey, uh, Annabeth?" Jason looked up from his menu. He had taken her to this really nice restaurant, which made Annabeth feel really bad; he was doing all of this for her and she wasn't even going to offer paying.

"Mhmm?"

"Piper kissed me today,"

Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, "So that's what this is all about, then, huh?"

"Um, sort of," Jason said, taking her hands in his, "I – I just felt so terrible and like a shit boyfriend and a shit soulmate and I wanted to tell you and apologize even thought I could've been am asshole and keep it from you. I didn't want to do that so I wanted to make it up to you with this."

Ok, ok, Jason wasn't her soulmate but he was her friend. One of her best friends, actually, and Piper was lucky to have him. Now, his words almost brought her to tears, and Annabeth was more determined than ever to set things straight to Piper could have him back.

She squeezed his hands, "Thank you, Jason, it means a lot to me that you did this."

He squeezed back, "I love you."

Annabeth nodded and smiled, "Love you, too, dude." It killed her to say the words, but she had to. And she wasn't lying either, which – for the record – spared her soul a little bit, because she loved him as a friend.

Jason smiled, "Well, looks like we've actually gotta order food now," he said as their waiter appeared, "good evening, um I'll take the…"

They ordered and while she was pretending to listen to Jason, Annabeth was creating a plan to get him to fall in love with Piper before they change the names back. She figured that would be hard, too, but also doable.

It seemed like everything was going to be hard, but no impossible from then on.

Hard, but definitely not impossible.

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **SORRY I LEFT Y'ALL ON THAT HUGE CLIFFHANGER, BUT SHIT CAME UP AND MY LIFE GOT A LITTLE CRAZY BUT PLEASE JUST STAY WITH ME**

 **I LOVE YOU**

 **THANK YOU**

 **ALSO**

 **UPCOMING CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT BUT WILL PROBABLY BE UPDATED QUICKER (within two months at the most)**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING**

 **LOVE, BETH**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, y'all! I hope that you liked the last chapter and remember to pay close attention to the little things. If it's in** _ **Italics,**_ **it might be important. This is an all Percy chapter so yea. Enjoy!**

 **Also this is going to be a fairly short chapter. As will most of the next chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own whatever Rick owns.**

 **My Soulmate's Name**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Percy's POV**

It had all happened so quickly. Percy was just walking to class, dreading the fact that Rachel would be there, running up to him to kiss him, when Annabeth ran into him. He hadn't meant to run into her, but before he knew it, Annabeth was on the ground – as were her books – and his nice guy instincts kicked in.

"Annabeth, are you ok?" Percy asked her, holding out a hand for her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She responded, taking his hand.

"Here, let me get your books,"

"No, you don't have to – "

Then he stood up and suddenly he couldn't hear anything but his own heart beating. Annabeth and him were so close to each other. Their noses were brushing each other, and Percy had the aching urge to kiss her. He looked at her lips and oh _god_ did he want to kiss her. Percy wanted to kiss Annabeth so badly, but he didn't know why, but he also didn't care. And when he met her eyes, he leaned in to kiss her.

He barely touched her lips when he heard a bang and felt lips – that weren't Annabeth's – crash onto his. His eyes flew open and there was Rachel, furiously kissing him. When Percy tried to push her away, she just pressed herself closer to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Annabeth get up from off the ground and storm off to class, completely forgetting her books.

Rachel pulled away with a _pop!_

"Hey, babe," she said with a nasty smirk, "who was that?"

Percy got angry, real angry, for some reason. "That was Annabeth you just shoved,"

"Oh," Rachel tugged at his collar and pouted, "what was she doing so close to you?'

Percy shooed her hand away from her hair, "I was getting her books for her after she accidentally ran into me. Now, if you'll excuse me, she left her books and I'm going to go return them to her."

"Oh, come on, Percy – "

Without another word, Percy reached down and grabbed Annabeth's books and turned around towards her class. For a second, he wondered what her class was, then all of a sudden, he remembered, like he'd gone there before even though he was sure he hadn't. Especially if it was some advanced class – then Percy was _sure_ he'd never gone there.

But there he went, maneuvering through the crowded hallway, just barley reaching her class as the bell rang. He felt so out of breath, even though he doesn't remember running. Frantically, he scanned the room for her blonde head. After looking at Hazel – he thinks her name was – Percy caught Annabeth's eye.

He walked over to her, "You forgot these, Wise Girl."

"Thanks, Percy." Annabeth took her books, looking embarrassed.

After realizing why, Percy apologized to her teacher and walked out, feeling a bit nervous himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about when their lips touched for a millisecond. Percy didn't notice it before, but the tips of his lips were tingling, as was his back. His heart was only just returning to normal, though he could still faintly hear it thumping in his chest. His breathing was still heavy, like he'd just ran two miles. His palms were sweaty just thinking about what would've happened if Rachel wasn't there. If Annabeth had actually kissed him. What that kiss could've lead to…

God, why was he thinking this? He was dating Rachel, goddamnit. The only person he should be thinking about kissing is … is Rachel. _No,_ that didn't feel right. Kissing Rachel was off to Percy, it was always so off-beat, like a kid trying to clap to the beat of a song. Still, Percy shouldn't be thinking about that. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

Little did he know that those same thoughts would appear in his dream that night.

 _Percy had Rachel up against the wall of his dorm, and he was kissing his way down her neck._

I love you, Percy, _she whispered in his ear, nibbling on it ever so slightly._

 _He didn't respond, he just attacked her collarbone, drawing moans from her. He felt her hands snake down to grope his ass and his grip on her waist tightened. He could feel heat pooling from her jeans whenever she grinded on him. Rachel seemed to be enjoying this, given her moans filled the room, but Percy wasn't really feeling it. Her kisses were sloppy and her moans were so_ annoying _. Percy was – shamefully – just doing this to get in her pants. As any hormone-raged teenager would, Percy was not going to say no to this, even if it didn't feel good and he couldn't even muster an erection._

 _Percy wasn't aware that they had been moving, but they landed on his bed with a thud. He looked back up and …_

Holy shit, _he thought,_ Annabeth?

 _Percy blinked, trying to determine if what he was seeing was right. But no matter how many times he closed and opened his eyes, Annabeth was still there, face flushed and gray eyes wide open._

What is it, Seaweed Brain? _She asked._

Nothing, _he said, kissing her,_ you're just so beautiful _. He kissed her again and this time, it felt right. It felt so perfectly right that Percy couldn't even remember his own name. He lips were so soft on his, and they fit like a puzzle piece. Percy rolled over so that they were facing each other. A hand buried in her curls, and the other on her hip, Percy leaned back and looked at Annabeth. Looked at her slightly upturned nose, her pink lips, her flushed cheeks. Her big gray eyes that reflected green, and that seemed to hold the universe in them. Ever so gently, Percy leaned into her, meeting her lips._

Yes, _Percy thought,_ this is right.

 _Right there, in that moment, Percy felt himself fall, fall in love this this beautiful woman in front of him. Her fingers brushed the small of his back, and a tingle passed through him. He could feel everything all of a sudden, as though the blurry world had cleared up, and he never wanted to leave that position. Percy could stay like that for an infinity. Percy's dream-self closed his eyes and leaned into Annabeth, climbing over her as they climbed beneath the blankets._

Oh yea, _Percy mumbled,_ this is right.

 _The next time Percy opened his eyes, it was daytime from what he could see, and there was a body next to his underneath the covers. Annabeth lay there wearing nothing but his old t-shirt._

How perfect, _he thought._

 _He was just leaning in for a kiss when –_

Percy woke up with two things: a jolt and an erection. The image of Annabeth in nothing but Percy's shirt was arousing, _very_ arousing. More arousing than Rachel in nothing but her bra. And that's saying a lot; according to every other guy, Rachel had boobs, and they meant – like – _boobs_. But to Percy, they were just another part of her body.

Anyways, Percy woke up sweaty and horny, desperate for relief, and he had two options: masterbate or do something to get rid of the boner. And he only had ten minutes to do that before he had to go to work.

 _Shit, okay, just throw on some pants, worry about your dream later_ , he thought to himself, _just put on the pants and do_ not _think about Annabeth naked_.

As quick as he could, Percy threw on his work pants and sprinted out of his dorm and out to his car, started it and pulled out of the parking lot. Percy prayed to the gods that he wouldn't be late for work, not again. Oh _please_ , not again. Last time he was late, he almost got fired but _thank god_ for Piper, who put in a good name for him. Driving as quick as he could while staying within the limit, Percy drove to work, barley making it on time.

"Lucky you weren't late," Calypso grumbled, jokingly, "you bastard."

"Yea, yea, whatever, Caly," Percy replied, trying on his apron.

"What made you almost-late?"

He had to choose his words carefully; Calypso was one of Rachel's best friends and if Percy said one wrong word, Rachel would have his head.

"Slept in late," he decided to say, "didn't want to wake up."

 _Yea, yea, that was a good way of putting it, Percy, good job_ , he congratulated himself, giving himself a mental pat on the back. Calypso didn't respond to that, mainly because Leo had walked in and she went in to give him a kiss. All of a sudden, while watching Leo and Calypso share such a happy moment, a pang of jealousy smacked Percy right in the face; he could never have such a joyful moment like that with Rachel. Rachel always seemed to want to turn every soft kiss into a make out session when all Percy wanted was a simple kiss goodnight. She always seemed to have her arm snaked around his waist, rubbing the small of his back in such a panicked way, as if her name was going to fall off at any given moment and she needed to see if it was still there.

Rachel wasn't the person he wanted to spend his entire life with, and every time he saw a happy couple, just being weird together, he always got envious and upset. Maybe that's why he sort of drifted away from Annabeth and Jason. Ever since they turned sixteen and were determined soulmates, Percy always felt like he was third wheeling. Jason was always more confident, happier, around Annabeth, and Annabeth – although now her behavior was a bit off according to Jason – was just the same. Percy and Annabeth were friends – good friends – for a few months, up until end of December and then… then something… something happened…

 _What had happened?_

No matter how hard Percy raked his memory, he just could not remember what happened that drew this line between him and Annabeth. Part of his brain wandered to a distant memory, maybe a memory from a few days before New Year's Eve, when him – him and a friend… _gods_ , who was it? Percy and – and – and _someone_ had shared a conversation in his dorm a few days before New Year's Eve and he had felt _something_ and had said _something_ to the person. Something – something important.

 _What was it?_

Gods, the question was driving him crazy. All Percy knew was that something happened during the end of December that drew a fine line between him and Annabeth, and that there was this faint memory of him sharing a conversation with someone where he felt something and said something.

If only he could remember what it was –

His train of thought was lost when he saw a familiar blonde sit down at a booth.

Percy walked over to her, for some reason now desperate to talk to her, and said, "Uh, miss, are you going to order anything?"

Annabeth looked up at him and smiled, obviously playing along with the _oh-I-totally-don't-know-you-and-I'm-just-being-polite_ joke, "Um, yes, just a minute."

He smiled and walked back behind the counter. But as soon as he turned around, as soon as her words had been processed in his brain, he got a major case of _déjà vu_. Percy didn't know why, but this scene, these words, felt all too familiar to him. Just brushing it off, like he always did with this weird déjà vu shit, he made his way behind the counter and got ready to take her order.

The two shared a word or two about Piper and how she always used to make Annabeth's drink before she quit on August 18th, which just happened to be his birthday.

"So, may I take your order?" Percy had to ask, because there was a short line behind her and if they talked for any longer, he'd get fired.

"Yes, please, may I have a… ooh! May I get a tall skinny caramel macchiato, please?"

Ignoring the fact that she said please twice and that the déjà vu was _killing him_ , he punched in her order and grabbed a tall cup and asked if he could get her name.

"I don't know," she teased him, "can you?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Annabeth."

She smiled; he liked her smile, like, a lot, "well it seems as if you already know it. I trust you can spell it."

Percy wrote down her name and looked at it for a second. He thought she had a very beautiful name, Annabeth. It was so elegant yet so casual, as if she was getting ready to build her own company and still make time to catch a party or movie.

"Annabeth," Percy mumbled, "a beautiful name for a beautiful girl…"

Percy hadn't meant for her to hear it, but he was sure she did given by her blush. Annabeth payed him and walked back to her seat as Calypso took his place at the register to allow Percy to work on Annabeth's drink. He tried focusing on making her drink but a.) he kept thinking about why the hell he was getting déjà vu so vividly and b.) Annabeth was purely _existing_ and he had no idea why he kept looking at her instead of drink.

Somewhere, he heard black coffee, so he started working on that, occasionally looking at Annabeth to see what she was doing. Once in a while, he'd catch her looking at him and she'd make a face at him, which would make him laugh. By this point, Percy had made two black coffee's without noticing it and had accidentally threw away Annabeth's original drink, thinking it was old. Feeling extra nice today, Percy walked over Annabeth's drink, thinking it was hers when it was one of the black coffee's he had made.

"Enjoy," He told her with a smile and he returned to his work, this time helping Calypso deliver orders and make drinks. However, about ten seconds later, Annabeth walked up to him, failing at trying to hide a smile.

"What the hell, Percy," she said, almost laughing, "you fucked up my drink."

Percy's eye widened; not only was the déjà vu getting intense, but also because how the _fuck_ did he mess up her drink. She ordered a tall skinny caramel macchiato and he gave a fucking _black coffee_? Damn, that was almost as bad as this déjà vu.

"I – I'm so sorry, Annabeth," Percy stuttered, still in shock, "i – is there anything else you want? I can remake your drink or give you your money back or – "

He was cut off when Annabeth dropped her drink, scaring the hell out of his as she did so.

"What _the hell_ , Annabeth?" Percy's jaw fell in surprise and even more shock

"Sorry, I've got sweaty hands," she protested, "that shit's hot."

Percy shook his head and walked over to her, cleaning up the mess she made. By now he was dizzy with déjà vu, and he couldn't think it could get any worse until after he had cleaned everything up and thrown everything away.

"Hey," he asked, smiling apologetically and scratching the back of his neck – something he only did when he was nervous, "will I see you again?"

Annabeth winked, "Maybe."

Percy couldn't even remember the rest of the day he was so overcome by the feeling that he already lived that day. To try to take his mind off of what happened with Annabeth, Percy tried to blow off some steam by skating. Yet, even as he sliced through the ramps, Percy had to stop he was so damn dizzy. Whatever the hell was going on with him was seriously screwing him over, and he tried talking to Jason and Leo, but that somehow only made it worse. He got the feeling he should call someone else after an image of a boy his age popped up on his Instagram, and all Percy got out of that picture was the name _Grover_.

After ignoring everything that could possibly cause him more dizziness, Percy threw himself onto his bed, groaning when he felt the rush of sleep hit him like a truck. He hoped that the awful feeling would leave him, but it only followed him into his dreams.

He dreamed of a goat-like laugh, and being tackled by a large brunette. He dreamed of a girl with a blue streak in her hair and freckles. He dreamed of a proud woman, trying to hide a smirk as Percy held up a sweater. Percy dreamed of all their eyes; dark brown, almost black, electric blue, chocolate brown, and lastly, gray. Gray eyes that seemed to move like storm clouds, and every time he blinked, the eyes held a different reflection. Clouds, stars, a blue summer sky, fairy lights, the ocean, and green grass. The gray eyes seemed to soak in everything they saw, everything they could see, like a sponge. Percy felt as if he had seen those eyes before, and he got a hint of whose they were when he saw his own eyes in them.

But the moment he woke up, the hint went away, and Percy was left with the ghost of their eyes, and the eyes that looked like everything they saw.

Percy was just trying to pay attention to Mr. Everton, when Annabeth suggestion they make something go _BOOM!_ When Percy shook his head no, she laughed and right before the bell rang, he got a glimpse of her eyes.

 _Oh shit_.

They were the same eyes he had seen in his dream. The eyes he _knew_ he had seen before but couldn't quite remember from where. The eyes that reflected everything they saw, and soaked up everything they could. The eyes that held the storms, held the stars, held the sky and the lights and the ocean and the grass. The gray eyes that held his green ones.

And just like that, Percy _remembered…_

 **Authors Note**

 **Well, hello everybody! How y'all doing?**

 **My life is shit right now, and finishing this chapter made me really happy for once.**

 **HAVE YOU** _ **LISTENED**_ **TO HARRY STYLES' NEW SONG? I AM OBSESSED WITH IT! As with Believer by Imagine Dragons.**

 **ANYWAYS, I love you guys, things are pretty difficult right now but I PROMISE (ish) that I'll get the next one done in month (ish)**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Love,**

 **Beth**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: why hello my fellow internet fanfiction readers. How are you today? I hope everything is going well and if it isn't then same. You aren't the only one with a complicated life!**

 **Anyways, I wanted to do another Percy chapter, but y'all need some Annabeth in your life so I'm gonna give it to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick owns.**

 **Also, my cat is the best thing in this world. I love my cat.**

 **I should also mention that I fucked up on their ages so if you want, picture them as 16-year old's, if you want, picture them as 17-year old's. another thing I want to mention is I'm debating on whether or not I should make an Instagram page for this story so I could show you sneak peaks and you guys can DM me. Comment if you want it or not.**

 **My Soulmate's Name**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Annabeth's POV**

The moment Annabeth locked eyes with him, she knew. Annabeth knew he remembered her. She could feel it in her gut. She could smell it in the air, here it in every song, see it in every window and mirror. Percy remembered her.

Or at least parts of her. Annabeth wasn't sure _what_ parts of her Percy remembered. Hell, for all she knew, he only remembered the first time he touched her or the first time she touched him. Annabeth hoped that wasn't the case, she wanted Percy to remember the first time they said _I love you_ to each other.

It seemed as though her plan had worked for the most part. And now that she sort of completed _that_ part of her plan, Annabeth needed to work on the _other_ part of the plan. The part of the plan that was going to be the hardest. Getting Jason to remember Piper. That was bound to be hard.

Well it _was_ going to be hard if those fucking drugs didn't show up.

Annabeth had just had enough with the length of the delivery and was so close to canceling it when Piper reminded her why they needed them. That's when Annabeth realized that Rachel hadn't only taken Percy from Annabeth, she had taken Jason from Piper. Sure, she gave Leo to Calypso – which was going to happen anyways – but Rachel did more harm the good. Jason and Piper hadn't been dating for that long before Rachel came in and ruined everything. And Annabeth found out that Piper still remembered loving Jason, and Annabeth could only hope that he remembered loving Piper.

So, Annabeth waited and waited until she got a call from the boy at the library, saying that her packages had arrived. She thanked Malcom and sped over there, her impatience almost costing her a ticket. The minute Annabeth opened the package in her dorm, she was overwhelmed with the stench of the drug she had gotten. _Lanigiro_ was the only one she needed, and she had no idea how to give it to them. Annabeth considered the cookie method, but then Rachel would definitely know what Annabeth was up to.

That left Annabeth with two options: 1) shove it in their mouth or 2) smuggle it in their drink.

Come to think of it, Annabeth actually had three options. The last one being to put the drug in the air vents and letting everyone smell it so that everyone would remember everything they forgot.

"Annabeth," Piper spoke, her voice just over a whisper, "can I drink it first?"

A pang of sadness hit Annabeth hard; Piper had been waiting for this moment since the day Annabeth told her the truth. Piper didn't really believe her at times, and now she could see if Annabeth was right.

Annabeth nodded and mixed a good amount into the water, "Here you go."

For good measure, Annabeth held Piper's free hand. Piper sighed shakily before chugging the water, immediately dropping the empty cup and letting out a strangled cry. After Piper was able to calm down, she freaked out again.

"Annabeth, is it there?" Piper yanked off her shirt and turned around, "Annabeth, tell me it's there!"

Annabeth checked the back of Piper's hip and sure enough, the name _Jason_ in his cursive was etched onto her olive skin.

"It is."

Then Piper cried, and not the bad kind, either. No, this was the type of crying you only cry when you're so overcome by relief and joy. Piper didn't stop crying until Annabeth took a drink from her cup and –

OH _GOD!_

The pain that ran through Annabeth's veins was unbearable, and she screamed the scream of the damned in hell. Her vision blurred and her knees went weak. Annabeth couldn't even scream after that one scream; the pain was far too much for words or noises. Even though it was only a minute or two, it felt like eons to Annabeth, who was clutching onto Piper like her life depended on it. In a way, it did. If this didn't work for Annabeth – if it didn't work for anyone else but Piper – then their lives would never be the same. Annabeth would never be with Percy legally, and Piper would be thrown in jail for "faking a name." this had to work.

It did.

When the pain died down, Annabeth ran to her mirror and checked the scar on her shoulder. When she didn't see Jason, Annabeth cried the same cry Piper was crying. It had worked. It had _worked_. No longer did Annabeth have Jason's name, and no longer was Piper nameless. Everything for them was back to normal for them, and now they just had to smuggle it to Jason and the rest of the school. They proved that it worked, it actually worked, and that if they got it to everyone, then everyone would know the truth; everything would go back to normal.

The first part of Annabeth's plan had worked – take the drug to see if it worked – and now it was time for phase two: give it to Jason.

Yea, _that_ was going to be hard.

To be honest, Annabeth didn't think that her day could get any worse. She had been late to first period (everyone looked at her like she was _crazy_ but the disgusting smell of the drug kept her and Piper up all night, and they ended up sleeping in the common room and missing their alarm since it was in their room) and then on her way to second, Annabeth remembered she left her project in her room. The day was already terrible, and with this luck, Annabeth was _never_ going to be able to give Jason the Lanigiro drug to fix things. It's not like she was ready to give it to him, she left that in her dorm room too.

Annabeth was so tired, she even forgot to button up her shirt all the way, and only noticed that four buttons were undone when Hazel told her they were. It was only then that Annabeth realized that her shirt was inside out. _Great,_ she thought, _just fucking great_. Then, Annabeth – being Annabeth – stood up a tad too quick and nearly fell backwards. Luckily, she didn't. What she did do was spill her soda all over her jeans, which obviously helped her mood because everyone who is already having a shit day wants to spill sticky soda all over them.

"You know what," Annabeth started, "I'm just going to call in sick for the rest of the day."

"Or you could just change during your free period," Piper said.

"Yea, I'll go with you," Jason offered.

Annabeth shot him a look, "No, I'm fine going on my own."

He got up, "No, really, I'll go with you. I, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something anyways."

Annabeth squinted at him, "Alrighty then."

They walked quickly to her dorm room, and he followed her in despite not being allowed in the girl's dormitory. While she looked for a clean uniform, Jason laid on her bed, humming a song she didn't recognize. He started talking at the same time Annabeth found a clean shirt and took hers off. She didn't think anything of it – she had changed in front of Jason before given he insists on being with her _at all times_ – until she heard what he was talking about.

Only listening half-heartedly, Annabeth caught a few words in between changing. "Next level in their relationship" - Annabeth did _not_ want that – something about wanting to be with her forever, another thing she didn't want, and that he has something on his mind that he can't get out of his head.

Annabeth stopped listening all together when she saw the glass of water she had prepared for Jason on her desk.

"Jason," she asked, "do you want water?"

"Um, no, I'm fine but what I was saying was – "

"No, I haven't seen you drink any water all day," Annabeth protested. "You need to drink water."

Jason sat up, "But I'm not thirsty."

"Yes, yes you are." Annabeth walked to her desk and picked up the glass of water.

"I'll make you a deal," Jason stood up and made his way to her. "I'll drink the glass of water _after_ I tell you what I need to tell you."

"Okay, but say it fast because I don't have the time to – "

"I love you."

 _No._

Annabeth nearly dropped the glass. She stood there, shocked and confused. Jason loved her. He was _in love_ with her. But he couldn't be, he's in love with Piper.

 _No, no, no this can't be happening._

Well, apparently not. But of course, it wouldn't work out anyways because Annabeth's in love with Percy and Percy's in love with her and right now she's about to give Jason the drink to fix things.

 _It has to work still, this has to work._

Before she knew it, Jason was kissing her and mumbling "iloveyouiloveyou" against her lips. He held her as she held the glass of water, and then his lips were on her jaw, still whispering the same words. This couldn't be happening. Jason was _not_ in love with her –

But could he really? Could Jason really be in love with her. Annabeth's not going to lie, being with Jason is nice. He takes care of her and showers her in kisses and compliments and gives her this look… the same look Percy gave her. The same way Percy used to treat her, Jason's doing the same thing. Except, it's blurrier. Like the picture's right but the caption is… off. Or maybe the other way around. What Annabeth was feeling was right, but the person was wrong? She honestly couldn't tell, with his lips on her and his hands working their way to her shirt.

Then Annabeth closed her eyes and just like that he became Percy. Percy with his green eyes and crooked smile. Percy with his tan skin and brooding look. Percy with his ocean smell and salty taste. Percy.

Annabeth didn't realize she was crying.

"Jason," she choked, "Jason, drink the water."

She felt Jason look up at her, "But I thought we were – "

"Jason, drink the goddamned water."

He took the glass and she opened her eyes. He took a gulp and dropped it, grimacing in pain.

"What the hell is in this, Annabeth?" Jason screamed.

Annabeth spoke so softly that she didn't even hear herself. "I'm sorry."

She watched for what felt like years, but was only a few seconds, as Jason cried. Then it stopped. So suddenly it was as if he was never crying. She took off his shoe too see if anything changed. (Annabeth always thought it was odd that he had it on his right foot, just above the heel. She peeled off his sock and –

 _No._

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no._

Annabeth began to sob. This couldn't be happening. The reason Percy remembers Annabeth is the same reason Jason will too.

Before Annabeth could say or do anything, one of the campus monitors ran into the room, furious.

"Both of you," she snapped, "to the principal's office. Now,"

Jason and Annabeth got up. Jason took her hand after putting his shoe back on. Annabeth didn't try to pull away. She was still frozen from both fear and shock. Not to mention confusion and hurt. On the way to the principal's office Annabeth saw Percy. He waved at her, giving her that smile he saves for only her, but it dropped as soon as he saw her hand in Jason's. Annabeth was already crying, but seeing Percy made her cry even harder.

She'd never be with him. She'd never get to kiss him again. Not tomorrow, not next week, never. Not after what happened today. Today was supposed to be the day Jason remembered Piper. The day Annabeth would explain what happened. The day things were supposed to go right. Of course, right when she needed it to go right, it didn't.

"Annabeth?" Percy reached out and touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

 _Everything_.

"Annabeth, what's going on?"

 _Too much to handle._

"Annabeth, talk to me."

 _I'm trying._

Words were beyond Annabeth at this moment but she didn't want Jason to answer. Too bad he did.

"We were caught in her dorm room," The words escaped his lips and left behind a snarky, arrogant smirk that made Annabeth want to throw up. She might've if Percy wasn't right in front of her.

"Oh." Percy's face somehow dropped even more.

Jason took that the wrong way. He stood up straighter and crossed his arms.

"Got a problem with that, Perce?"

Percy's face went from upset to surprised. "Why would you think I have a problem with that? She's _your_ girlfriend, isn't she?"

 _What are you saying, Percy? I'm not_ his _girlfriend; I'm_ yours.

"Yea, she is, that's why I'm so concerned on why you've been checking her out lately?" Jason took a step closer to Percy.

Percy laughed. "Check her out? Bro, why would I do that? I have a girlfriend."

His words seemed to hurt Annabeth more than they should have.

"You guys," Annabeth croaked, "cut it out."

Percy glanced at her with soft eyes. "Yea, I'm not going to fight you over this." He turned to face Annabeth fully. She wanted to kiss him, hug him, anything. In her mind, she did.

"I'll see you later, Wise Girl." Percy walked past her and purposely brushed his hand against hers, grabbing Annabeth's pinky for a split second.

 _Bye._

"'Wise Girl?'" Jason asked, taking Annabeth's hand again. "Why the hell does he have a pet name for you?"

 _Because I'm his Wise Girl and he's my Seaweed Brain_.

"Annabeth, why's he got a pet name for you?"

"I don't know."

"Bullshit, Annabeth, what's going on? Why'd he call you Wise Girl?"

"Cause we're friends, goddamnit!" Annabeth snapped, yanking her arm from him.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "He seems like he wants to be more than friends, if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't, did I?" Annabeth was on the verge of screaming, of running after Percy and kissing him one last time before she couldn't anymore.

"Jeez, why are you so angry?" Jason rolled his eyes, which only made Annabeth even more distressed.

" _BECAUSE – IT – DIDN'T – WORK!"_ She hit his chest with every word.

Jason stepped back, and asked what was wrong. Annabeth shook her head. He asked again and she told him to forget it. Jason didn't say anything after that and neither did she. Annabeth didn't say anything when they entered the principal's office. Nor did she speak when he asked what happened. Or when he bid them goodbye. Or when Jason asked if she was okay. Annabeth didn't have words for anything. She couldn't even talk to Piper, the most she did was shake her head _no_.

Piper cried that night. She cried herself to sleep, actually, while Annabeth just sat there, staring at the wall and not saying a word. Annabeth still couldn't believe it. It had worked for her and Piper, so why hadn't it worked this time? Was there a special version for males? She tried lying to herself, saying that it would be different in the morning. Different in a few days. In a week. In a month. Those were the lies she fed herself, but not Piper. Annabeth could never lie to Piper like that.

That's because no matter how much Annabeth tried to convince herself she was wrong, Annabeth knew why it didn't work. It was the one factor she didn't think of. Annabeth had made the same mistake that Rachel made with Percy.

Jason was in love with Annabeth. Exactly how Percy was in love with her. That's why her name will forever be etched on their skins. Both of theirs. Annabeth never thought that your soulmate could change, she didn't think it was possible, but apparently it is. Two boys have her name, two boys are in love with her. Forever.

It is Annabeth's name that will always be on Jason's skin. Not Piper's. Annabeth's.

Forever.

The next morning, Annabeth woke up reckless and invincible. She left Piper in their dorm early in the morning with a note on what to do, and took the entire pack of Langrino with her. If she couldn't change Jason's tattoo, then maybe she could change his mind.

With the help of others' minds.

Oh yea, this was going to be one high school.

Sneaking into the air vent room (or whatever the hell you call it) was a lot easier than she thought it would've been. Pick the lock, get in, lock the door. She didn't have to worry about camera's; Piper would handle that.

Annabeth strode over to the main air vent. With shaky hands, she tore open the small baggie of Langrino and let all Hell break loose. The smell was overwhelming. A disgusting stench that was bound to get her caught if she stayed in there any longer. So she did the only reasonable thing: ran for it. Annabeth ran all the way to their dorm, where she found Piper with a computer, typing furiously. After a few minutes, Piper winked and gave Annabeth a thumbs up.

It was done. The school would slowly remember everything. Everything would go back to normal.

Hopefully.

Only a few hours later, around lunch, Rachel busted into Annabeth's room with the vice principal. Chiron gave her a look and sighed.

"Ms. Chase," he began, "the principal and the police would like to speak with you."

 **Percy's POV**

He was going crazy.

Percy was sure of it. Every time he looked at Rachel, he'd see Annabeth. Every time they kissed, Percy felt Annabeth's lips. Every time he saw Annabeth with Jason, he'd feel jealous and betrayal; like that should be him.

The dreams got worse, too.

Oh _god_ those dreams were getting worse. Or better. Percy didn't know. All he knew was that he loved going to sleep and was almost always late to class since he had woken up late, not wanting the dream to end. In all the dreams, he'd be with Annabeth. Annabeth and her gray eyes that reflected what they saw. Annabeth and her dazzling smile. Annabeth and her nose, her mouth, her eyelashes. Annabeth and her body. Annabeth and her kiss.

Annabeth.

He couldn't get enough of those dreams. He couldn't get enough of _her_. He'd kiss Rachel thinking it was Annabeth. He'd fall asleep next to Rachel and think it was Annabeth's arms wrapped around him.

Percy couldn't explain how he felt in those dreams. Or when he saw her in the halls. Percy couldn't explain it, but when he saw her sobbing in the halls with Jason and his snobby smirk, he felt as if it was _Jason's_ fault. He felt as if he had to do something about it. But Annabeth had said to cut it out, and for her sake he did.

Percy wouldn't do anything outrageous for Annabeth's sake. For all he knew, Percy didn't have to. She was Annabeth after all; she always had everything under control. Annabeth was always right about everything. Percy didn't have to act out.

He noticed that Rachel's name on his back started flaking off during gym. From what he could see, her name was falling off, revealing another name. That's when Percy _knew_ he was going crazy at that exact moment because he could have _sworn_ that he saw Annabeth's name underneath it.

Of course, that didn't prove anything. Percy was dyslexic. He could just be seeing things.

Part of him wished that wasn't the case.

The moment Percy saw Chiron walking (or wheeling; the guy's in a wheelchair, what's Percy supposed to call it?) with Rachel, Piper, and Annabeth, he _knew_ there was something wrong. Annabeth herself looked pretty nervous (both pretty _and_ nervous) and Piper looked like she was ready cut someone. Or fight someone. Or both.

Yea, probably both.

Rachel looked like she has just won the lottery. When she saw Percy, her face only lit up more.

She threw her arms around his neck, "Percy, baby, where have you been all day?"

Rachel kissed him. He only felt Annabeth's lips.

"Places," Percy pushed Rachel off of him, "what's going on?"

When no one answered him, he asked again.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked at him with her big gray eyes, "I don't know."

"Ha!" Rachel scoffed, "Anna-banana knows _exactly_ what she did. Don't you, Annie dear?"

That's when Piper struck.

Ha, look at that. Percy was right about one thing.

The image of Piper running up to Rachel hadn't registered until he heard a loud _BANG!_ come from the lockers next to him. The people in the hallway crowded around to see better. Percy – like the idiot he is – stood there, stunned and slightly afraid.

Piper's voice filled the hall, "YOU ASSHAT!" she screamed, "YOU'RE SO DAMN LUCKY THAT ANNABETH DIDN'T RAT YOU OUT BACK IN JANUARARY! AND COME TO THINK ABOUT IT; SHE SHOULD HAVE."

She looked at Percy, her eyes crazier than usual. "Do you remember anything from before New Year's, Percy? Tell me your childhood best friend's name."

Percy thought. His childhood best friend was…

"Tell me, Percy. What's his name?"

 _My childhood best friend…_

"Don't listen to her, Percy," Rachel spat, "she's out of her fucking mind."

 _Gods, what's his name?_

" _I'm_ the crazy one?"

 _Didn't he have curly hair or something?_

"Yea, you fucking are. You're batshit crazy, Piper."

 _And a limp?_

Annabeth spoke, "Cut it out, we're already in trouble."

"Stay out of this, Annabeth."

"Don't fucking talk to my best friend like that."

Piper turned her attention to Percy, "What's his name, Percy?"

Percy felt himself flush, "I…"

"What's his name, Percy, come on it shouldn't be that hard."

"I…"

He locked eyes with Annabeth.

 _What's his name, what's his name?_

"Percy, ignore her." Rachel got up and took a step towards her, grabbing his attention, but Piper held her arm out, holding Rachel back. For a split second, Percy thought he saw fear in her green eyes.

He looked back at Annabeth.

 _What_ is _his name?_

"I can't remember his name." Percy said unsurely.

Piper laughed, "Percy, dear, how could you forget your childhood best friend?"

Chiron chose that moment to speak up.

"Enough," he shouted, "I am only going to say this one time: come with me. The principal and po…" he trailed off, not wanting to say "police" in front of everyone. "The principal is waiting with, ah, guests."

Piper shook her head, still chuckling, "And _we're_ the ones in trouble. After what Rachel did to you, Percy, _Annabeth_ and _I_ are the ones in trouble. What a joke. C'mon, Annabeth, let's just deal with it."

Annabeth took to Piper's left, looking at Percy with many different emotions; amusement, disbelief, and longing. He couldn't understand how he knew that's how she felt, nor could he put together why. All he knew was that something was wrong – _very_ wrong – and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Rachel rolled her eyes and held his hand. In the back of his head, she was Annabeth.

"Bitches, those two," she grumbled.

Percy jerked his hand away, shocked Rachel had called Annabeth and Piper that word.

"What?" she asked, "They are. I mean, who knocks someone else into the lockers for no fucking reason?"

"Well," Percy started.

"And you too, for standing there like a fucking deer in headlights instead of helping me, taking my side." Rachel crossed her arms, angry. "What a soulmate you are."

Percy laughed, "What a soulmate _I_ am? How about _you_?"

"What are you talking about?"

Percy shook his head, "I'm talking about the _fabulous_ girlfriend you've been to me. And the _even better_ person you've been."

Rachel stuttered, "I – you – "

"You know, Rachel," Percy put his hands on his hips, "why _can't_ I remember my childhood best friend's name, huh? Come to think about it, why can't I remember _anything_ from before January? It was only a few months ago, so why can't I remember?"

"Percy," Rachel acted like she was choking back tears. Maybe she was. "What they tried to do was awful."

"What did they try to do, Rachel?"

"They tried – _hic_ – to take you – _hic_ – away from – _hic_ – me." Rachel _was_ crying, and was hiccupping between every few words.

"And are you sure you didn't take me away from them, first?" Percy stopped walking; he hadn't realized they were even moving.

"Percy, why would you think that?"

The bell rang, ending their lunch. Percy ran a hand through his hair, "Whatever, Rachel, I've got to get to class. See you later."

He ran off, slowly jogging to his next class. How had Percy never noticed that he couldn't remember his life before January? Was he really that big of an idiot. Apparently so.

Percy had his suspicions. Sure, they were really elaborate and bizarre, but they honestly couldn't be _that_ far from the truth. Whatever the truth really was. Percy sure as hell couldn't trust Rachel, even if she did have genuine feelings for Percy, but he wasn't sure he could trust Annabeth any more. Yea, he definitely felt something for Annabeth that he didn't feel for Rachel, but that didn't mean he had to trust her. Of course, he wanted to. Percy wanted to believe Annabeth more than anything but if Annabeth wasn't even sure about what was happening, then neither could Percy.

Percy just wanted to know what it was that he felt for Annabeth.

And who _was_ his childhood best friend?

 **Annabeth's POV**

"It is my understanding that there was a type of drug that was put in the main air vent this morning. Is that true?" Mr. D raised his bushy eyebrow and leaned forward.

Piper shrugged, "How would we know? We weren't there."

The corner of Mr. D's mouth twitched upward, "Of course, and most unfortunately our camera's in that room were disabled at the time. Our security has no record of turning off those camera's themselves, but they do recognize that they were off. For about twenty to thirty minutes, as well."

"Is that so?" Piper asked, and Annabeth had to admire the obvious sarcasm in her voice as she faked her concern.

Mr. D did not find this as funny.

"Yes, that _is_ so. And the only one we know capable to hack into our security camera's without leaving any trace is Ms. Chase, here."

Annabeth scoffed, "Go ahead and check my laptop history. You can even check Piper's history. Warning: you might find some incredibly disturbing things on her laptop. Piper loves to browse the internet."

Piper winked, making Annabeth smile. They were so brilliant, so goddamned brilliant. With Piper's outstanding persuasive skills and Annabeth's wits, they'd never get caught.

Mr. D glared at them. In the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Chiron grin, amused.

"Very well then," Mr. D looked at Chiron, "would you go and retrieve their computers for inspection?"

"My pleasure, Mr. D," Chiron shared a look with Annabeth before leaving. She could have sworn he winked.

After that, the "interrogation" was just an assortment of questions Annabeth and Piper so effortlessly and inexplicitly dodged. By the end of it, Mr. D was so frustrated that he blew off everything like he wasn't even sure why they were there. After not finding anything on their laptops, Mr. D assigned them extra community service for the summer and excused them.

Once they were out of his office, they made their way to class, avoiding all the weird looks that were shot at them. Annabeth seemed fine on the outside, but she was screaming internally. She couldn't believe they had gotten out of that _alive_ with only a couple more hours of community service. The fact that they weren't totally busted was a miracle. Too good to be true, if anything.

Too good to be true.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy decided, when he got to his dorm, that he'd forget about homework for today and take a bath. When he was younger, baths were always how he calmed himself. It still worked now. If school was too much or Rachel was on his last nerve or if swim was a pain in the ass, Percy just stepped into the bathtub and let the water drown our everything else.

The only problem was that he didn't seem to fit in the tub as well as he used to. His legs jutted out to the sides if he wanted his feet to be under water, and the water barely hit his abdomen, leaving his upper body cold.

Something felt wrong. The bath wasn't as soothing as it usually was, and Percy only spent about ten minutes in there before his ADHD got the best of him. He stood, and the water level dropped. As did his shoulders. For no apparent reason, Percy just felt down. Like there was something that was supposed to happen, but it wasn't happening.

He closed his eyes and saw her. Percy was still sure that he was going crazy, especially since he realized that the dreams weren't just coming at night. Percy would close his and see her golden curls. He would take a deep breath and smell her lemon shampoo. He was being plagued by Annabeth. Annabeth and her eyes. Annabeth and her face. Her body. Her laugh.

Annabeth. The name he'd never have.

Percy sighed and thought about that. He never would have Annabeth's name on his back, like he had Rachel's there. He hated seeing Rachel's name on his back. To be honest, it didn't even look real. It looked like one of those iron on patches or a really expensive sticker. Percy felt as if he tried hard enough, he could just peel her name off.

A lightbulb popped up above his head.

Percy turned around. Rachel's name did seem to be flaking off (he hoped he wasn't shedding; that would be gross) and Percy was sure with a few good swipes, her name would be gone. Maybe then he wouldn't have anything underneath it and he could say he didn't have a soulmate. Maybe run away with Piper or something.

No, Piper never seemed interesting to Percy. Yea, she was good looking, but they were good friends and acting like her soulmate seemed awkward and weird.

Tentatively, Percy reached behind him and scratched at her name. He swore he saw a bit fall off. Percy tried one more time, a bit more confidently, and was somewhat shocked when he _saw_ parts of it fall to the ground. Of course, to double check, he dropped to the ground to examine the bits and pieces of black.

He picked one up with his pinky, "Whaaat?"

Percy sprang to his feet and scratched some more, delighted when it came off. He expected nothing to be underneath, to just find bare, untouched skin. Instead, he saw something else.

A name.

The door opened, and Jason walked in.

He nodded, "Hey, bro."

Percy turned around so quickly in attempt to hide his back that he knocked the stack of clean towels in to the bathtub that was still filled with water.

Jason jumped back, "Well, shit, man. You just took a bath, you're supposed to be calm."

Percy felt everything but calm. He was practically buzzing from … something. Excitement, nervousness, _something_.

"I've," Percy shuffled towards the bathroom door, "I've gotta go. Uh, see yea, Superman."

Jason gave him a sideways look, "Yea, see ya, Aqua Man."

As quickly as humanly possible without breaking anything, Percy threw on a shirt and shorts, sliding into his shoes and speeding out the door, pulling out his phone to call Rachel.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hey, babe, what's up?"

"I'm – uh," Percy stopped himself before he could tell her he was ending things. "We need to talk, meet me by the bleachers. Bye."

He hung up and sprinted to the bleachers. After a minute, Rachel came jogging up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, going up to kiss him.

Percy pulled away before their lips could touch, "You lied to me."

Rachel stepped back, "What?"

"You lied to me, Rachel," Percy laughed, "you're not my soulmate. And I doubt I'm yours."

"What are you talking about? Of course we're soulmates. We have each other's names on our skin!"

Percy shook his head, "Your name fell off. It's not there anymore. I don't have your name on my skin. It's someone else's name."

Rachel's eyes widened with fear and shock, "No, that can't be."

"Oh, yes it can be. You _lied_ to me, Rachel." Percy took a step towards her, sizing up to her small frame. "Now I understand why Piper was accusing you of doing something. Something even worse than what they did – whatever it is that they attempted to do. You know, you never answered me, Rachel, why _can't_ I remember who my childhood best friend is? Huh? Why can't I remember _anything_ from before January?"

She was crying but Percy didn't care.

"You did something, I know you did. All this time I thought I was going crazy; picturing someone else when I was with you. Having dreams about being with her. I thought I was going out of my mind. But now I know why I had those dreams. I know why I see her instead of you. Do you wanna know why, Rachel?"

Rachel shook her head, "Who?"

Percy bellowed with laughter, "It's because I'm in love with someone else. With my _actual_ soulmate."

"WHO?" Rachel screamed.

Percy looked up and saw her running across the field.

"WHO, PERCY? TELL ME!"

 _Her_.

Her and her gray eyes that reflected what they saw. Her and her golden locks. Her and her perfect smile. Her and her nose, her eyelashes, her mouth. _Her_.

Percy locked eyes with her and felt something crazy. The same crazy thing he felt every time he looked at her. The same crazy thing he felt when he grabbed her pinky in the hall. The same crazy thing you would call love.

Rachel was still screaming. He shut her up with one word. One name. The name on his back. The name he loved.

" _Annabeth."_

 **Annabeth's POV**

Jason found her about thirty minutes after school, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hello, you," he said breathlessly.

Annabeth's mouth twitched. She sort of liked it when Jason was out of breath because of her. It made her feel –

 _Wait._

Annabeth's face fell. She went to feel her shoulder, to reassure herself that Percy's name was still there. Thankfully it was, only it didn't feel as bold as it used to. That freaked her out. What if her name was permanently changed to Jason. What if Percy's name slowly began peeling off, only to reveal Jason's name underneath it. What if –

"Annabeth," Jason shook her out of her daze, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She dropped her head, "I've had a rough day, I really _don't_ want to talk about it. I just need to be alone, please."

Jason nodded and pulled away from her, "Okay, if that's what you want. You know you can always talk to me, right?"

"Right," Annabeth agreed.

"Okay, good," Jason kissed her forehead, "I love you. Bye."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away. Annabeth hated him for loving her, hated him for understanding, hated him for being wonderful to her. She had told Piper to make moves on him at any given moment, but it was _now_ that she _needed_ Piper to work her magic. Except Piper already went out for the weekend, so she wouldn't have any time to make a move on Jason.

Annabeth found herself in her dorm, alone and slightly devastated. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, and it only got worse when the phone rang. It was her dad. He seemed so excited to be talking to her, it almost put her in a good mood.

Until he said he found a school in San Francisco that he wanted Annabeth to go to next year. He said that he wanted Annabeth to be close to home and that he had already talked to their principal and to Chiron about switching schools. That everything was set and ready to go, all Annabeth had to do was finish this year and move to California. He explained how the school was similar to Goode and that it would be like nothing changed at all.

Annabeth couldn't speak. She didn't have words for how she felt. She couldn't even bring herself to hang up.

 _What do you think?_ he has asked her.

 _I think that I need to run._

So, she did. Annabeth simply hung up and ran to her favorite spot on campus. To the large tree behind the junior dorms. She took the long way there, through all the bleachers and the soccer field. On her way there, she saw Percy and Rachel talking – arguing – about something. She wanted to stop, to eavesdrop on their conversation, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She couldn't bring herself to.

Annabeth locked eyes with Percy. Where green met gray, she felt something. His calm waters met her raging skies and in the eye of it all, Annabeth felt something. Something both relaxing and aggressive. Something that could sooth Annabeth into the deepest of sleeps, yet could also toss her around like how a hurricane would. Annabeth felt it all.

But the feeling was gone the moment she looked away.

 _Annabeth_ , she heard him say, despite being yards away from him and totally out of earshot.

When she made it to the tree, Annabeth sat and held her head in her hands, crying softly. She didn't think she'd ever be with Percy. Jason was in love with her, and she might even be in love with him. Jason was so good to her, so why shouldn't she be in love with him. Jason treated her with the utmost respect and with the kindness of a small child. Annabeth felt so bad – so terrible – for playing with Jason like she was. He deserved better. He deserved a soulmate who loved him back and was sure of it.

He deserved Piper.

Yet Annabeth couldn't bring herself to make a plan to fix things. She kept asking herself if she should even make a plan. Why not just move to California and forget about everything? Never come back to New York, constantly avoid her old life. Why not? She'd never be able to be with Percy anyways. She had received a note from Rachel in class explaining how Rachel had _seen_ Annabeth put the Langrino in the air vents and was able to shut off the vents before it began circling.

All of Annabeth's plans had failed.

His voice came from her right, startling her.

"Hey,"

Annabeth looked up and smiled weakly. All of her plans had failed.

All except one.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey! Yes, yes, I hate myself too. Yes, yes, I'm an asshole. Yes, yes, that was the GREATEST chapter OF ALL TIME. Lemme tell you** _ **why**_ **it took so long: I hated this story and where it was going. I didn't find anything at all that inspired me to write. Everything was stupid and I regretted posting this story. UNTIL I got this AWESOME idea that was like "what if Jason and Percy hADTHESAMESOULMATENAME?**

 **Yea, so that's how this chapter was born.**

 **Hope you loved it, loves33**

 **Love always,**

 **Beth**


	10. Chapter 10

_**NOTICE: THIS CHAPTER HAS**_ _the Burning Maze_ _ **SPOILERS! I REPEAT: DO**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ**_ _the Burning Maze_ _ **!**_

 _ **DO NOT READ!**_

 _ **also: rick owns the characters, not me.**_

 **My Soulmate's Name**

 **The Final Chapter**

 **Percy's POV**

He sat down next to her and offered his hand. She took it, still smiling through her tears. He didn't know what to say to her other than "Hhey," so they sat there in silence, holding hands and _feeling_. Percy couldn't explain to Annabeth how he felt. The words weren't complex enough to match his feelings. Confused, robbed, love; t. They didn't cover all of it. What he felt was so crazy, so utterly insane, that he was sure there weren't words for it. But he had to say something to her. She knew things he didn't, things he _should_ know.

He had to say something.

So he said her name.

He started with just her name. He said it once and suddenly everything felt right again. She looked up at him with big eyes, mascara running down her cheeks. He lifted his hand to wipe it off, and only succeeded in smudging it more.

"Oh, well, that did nothing," He laughed.

Annabeth smiled. He felt something flutter in his heart. "Percy, I'm movinI might moveg."

He blinked a couple of times, "What?"

She nodded, "My dad wants me to go home and go to school in San Francisco."

He inched closer, "Why?"

"I don't know, he just wants me to go home. Everything's already set, but…t." She shrugged.

Percy didn't know what to say after that. In all reality, he didn't have any feelings about it. All he did was scoot closer to her, hold her hand tighter, and take in the beautiful sensations he was feeling. Being with Annabeth like this was right. Percy had never felt anything like this before. He felt so calm, so relaxed. Which was surprising given that he had just broken up with Rachel and Annabeth just told him that she might's moveing to California. But he felt so at peace, and if he ever had to choose a moment to live in forever, Percy would choose this moment right here.

He looked at her. She had stopped crying, and her eyes were closed. God, she was beautiful. Percy took a mental picture of her, and he felt so wonderful, he could almost cry. He wanted to explain to her that he loved her, and that he wanted to know everything that had happened. The only problem was, he didn't know how to say it.

They sat there for a while, in slightly awkward silence. Holding hands, the sound of their breaths the only thing worth hearing. Percy had been contemplating this feeling, and had finally mustered up the courage to tell her.

"Annabeth," his voice was just above a whisper, "I think – "

God, how could he say it? There were so many things that made him feel. There was this; holding hands with Annabeth, being so at peace with her by his side. There was randomly seeing her in the halls and becoming loopy with happiness. There was working on a project with her, and admiring the way her eyes seem to reflect how quickly her brain was working. How could he explain all these great little things?

He choked up. They locked eyes and then – he said it.

"I think I'm in love with you, Annabeth."

She sat upright and stared at him. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. In her eyes, Percy could see his reflection. Her eyes closed and her nose touched his and, oh, right. There was _this_.

Kissing Annabeth.

After they pulled away, she held his head to hers and said, "Percy, I want to tell you what happened."

Percy nodded, "Okay."

And so she told their story.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth found Rachel in the library. She walked up to her, and sat down. Rachel shot her a look, but didn't say anything. Her green eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her makeup was tear-stained. Annabeth sat there and watched Rachel read, trying to find the right word to sum everything up. Rachel occasionally looked up to glare at her, until she finally spoke.

"What?" Rachel's voice was hoarse and weak.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, finally deciding on the word.

Rachel scoffed, " _Why?_ Why what?"

Annabeth leaned forward, empathy in her voice, "Why did you give everyone that drug? Why did you wipe Percy's memory?"

"I _didn't_ ," Rachel snapped, "Okay? I didn't do it. I didn't want to."

"Then why did you?"

Rachel's voice was so soft, Annabeth had to strain to hear it, "Hera."

She sat back, "Hera?"

Rachel nodded as a few tears fell down her cheeks. "Hera Olympian. She knew I didn't have a soulmate, but that I was in love with Percy, and she took pity on me. She told me that if I just slipped Percy this drug, that he'd become my soulmate. I was in such a terrible mindset that I took the offer and I ruined both of our lives.

"In the beginning, I guess it worked. I was with Percy and we were happy, but I could tell something was off. I knew that he was in love with you, and that there was nothing I could do to change that. So, I tried to get you to fall in love with Jason, but I forgot about Piper and I didn't think that it would work out."

Annabeth could feel emotion clogging up her throat, but she managed to speak. "Well, Rachel, at least one part of your plan succeeded."

Rachel's head shot up, "What do you mean?"

"Jason fell in love with me, I think, and he doesn't remember Piper. When Pipes and I tried to give Jason the Lanigiro, it didn't work."

"Oh," Rachel shook her head, "Well, obviously it didn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they change on their own. If Jason really is in love with you, then you're probably screwed, but otherwise, he and Piper will find their way back together."

Annabeth sat back even further. She couldn't quite comprehend all of this, what Rachel was telling her. She felt sorry for her, but Annabeth wasn't sure if she could trust the girl who drugged her soulmate. But if what Rachel was saying was true, that would explain so much. It also closes a lot of doors, but it sparked something in Annabeth's brain.

She stood and Rachel scrambled up.

"Annabeth," she called out.

"What?"

Rachel was crying again. "I didn't – I'm sorry," she sniffed, "for ruining your life."

If Annabeth had learned anything in meaningful in her life, it was something her friend Luke had told her a long time ago: "Forgive your enemy, but always remember the bastard's name."

She told Rachel she forgave her, and Rachel asked if Annabeth was going to report this to the police. No, was all Annabeth said before walking out.

"You _forgave_ her?" Piper screamed, "After all she's done to us?"

There was no way Piper would understand. Percy sat on her bed, head in his hands, black hair falling through his fingers.

"I did, Piper, and for good reason, too."

" _Good reason?_ You expect me to believe that bullshit, Annabeth?" Piper threw down her pillow. "This is insane, you're crazy, Annabeth, absolutely crazy!"

"What did she tell you?" Percy asked. He lifted his head to look at her, and she felt herself crack under the pressure of his eyes.

Annabeth spilled. She told them – _him_ – everything. What Rachel said about Hera, what could happen with Jason, and what she planned to do. Percy listened quietly, while Piper cried. Annabeth didn't think that Piper would like what her plan was, but it was the only thing. They _had_ to try again. It was the only option.

No, Piper said to Annabeth when she finished. Annabeth and Percy looked at her like _she_ was the crazy one.

"Pipes," Percy started. At one point during their conversation, he stood up and now had his hands on his hips. "What do you mean 'no?' This is the only thing we can do for him. For you!"

Piper shook her head, still crying.

 _Gods_ , it hurt Annabeth to see her best friend like this. Percy continued to rattle on to Piper about how this was the best choice. Piper continued to shake her head and cry, whispering "no, no, no" to herself over and over. Annabeth stood there, helpless, useless, unable to say anything. Why was Piper saying no? What else could they possibly do to help Jason? This was the only _logical_ way to help all of them.

"No," Piper cried, "no, no, no, no, no, no, _no!_ " She ran out of the room.

"Piper!" Annabeth called after her.

Percy grabbed her hand. Annabeth didn't even know she was moving. "Don't, Annabeth, just give her some air. She'll come back eventually."

Annabeth squeezed his hand and sat down on her bed, running her other hand through her curls. She winced when she hit a knot. "Gosh, I just can't – it's all so – _ugh!_ "

Percy sat with herPercy stood in front of her., "I know, I know."

"No, Percy, you obviously don't!" She snapped, "You weren't there when we took the Lanigiro. You weren't there when we almost got suspended. You didn't wake up on New Year's Day, panicking because ' _Percy, where are you?_ '" She was screaming now, in his face, tears running down her cheeks. "No, Percy, you _don't_ know. And as much as I love you, you won't know and you won't understand."

He grabbed her face, determined fire pouring from his eyes to her, and said, "Then help me."

 **Jason's POV**

He got a call. It was from Reyna. He had to go home. Back. This was his last year. Jason had to say goodbye to all his friends, and to Annabeth. He didn't want to go. But he had to. It was important.

He wasn't going to tell anyone.

 **Piper's POV**

Complete bullshit.

Piper decided that was what Annabeth's plan was.

 _Bull. Fucking. Shit._

If they went along with Annabeth's idea _again_ , they were going to fail _again_. And, to be totally honest, Piper didn't think that she could handle that pain again. If Percy was just going to follow Annabeth to the ends of the freaking world, then she would have to do something on her own. No way she was going to go through that rejection again. Piper would find a way, and it would _not_ be Annabeth's way.

The thing about Annabeth's way… well, first, the thing about _Annabeth…_

Annabeth… Annabeth was her best friend. Her partner in crime. Her other half. But… but Annabeth was just too – what's the word? Ah! – _logical_. She tried to figure everything out using logic, like that was the key to life. Annabeth didn't _feel_ as much as she should. Whenever it came to an important decision, she always went with her head. And, yea, that's good and all, but she hardly ever listened to her heart.

Then she met Percy.

Suddenly it was like all Annabeth ever did was _feel_. She woke up one night, shook Piper awake (scaring the living hell out of her) and said "Goodness, Pipes, I'm in love Percy." And ever since that moment, Piper sensed something different about Annabeth. She seemed to find beauty in _everything._ She was so happy, and her mood was so contagious that even Nico began enjoying Annabeth's presence. It got even better when Piper and Jason got together.

Everything was perfect until New Years.

Now they were in the same freaking spot they were before. There wasn't any way in Lord's name Piper was going to screw things up and try giving Jason that freaking drug, or even _kissing_ him for that matter. Both plans had just made both her and Jason sick. After taking the drug, Piper felt she was forcing the change onto him, and he got sick. After the kiss, Piper felt like she was forcing him again, and she had heard from Leo that Jason cried to him that night. Jason thought he had ruined everything with his soulmate, and it scared him.

What Leo made a point of mentioning was that it _scared_ Jason. Not because he was worried that Annabeth would find out, but because Piper kissed him and he _liked_ it. Obviously, that didn't make Piper feel any better, though she supposes it should have.

This time, Piper refused to use Annabeth's "logical" way.

 _This isn't even close to logic,_ Piper thought as she walked down the high school halls, _this has to do with feelings and soulmates. Not brains or minds._

She didn't know where she was walking. Apparently, it was into Nico.

"Watch where you're going, Pipes, jeez," Nico laughed. She looked down and tried to hide the fact that she was crying. She tried walking around him. He grabbed her arm.

"Nico, let go of my please," she told him.

He turned her towards him, then let go. "Piper, what's wrong?"

Piper didn't have it in herself to lie to him. She sat down and started crying, hoping no one in the halls would notice. Then she remembered it was after hours, and everyone was most likely out and about. At home, in their dorms. Piper forgot what time it was, but the air coming in from the doors was crisp and cool.

Nico sat with her and listened, not saying a word and looking completely uncomfortable. She knew Nico never really talked about feelings, but Piper liked him. He was a bit creepy for his grade (she could never remember if he was one or two years younger than them), but when you actually talked to him, he was really smart. The things he said either made so much sense, you began to rethink everything you _think_ you know, or so insanely stupid and random, you seem to lose all faith in humanity. (But then he looks at Will with that _look_ and you regain it.)

None of that mattered right now, though. He was here, sitting with Piper, and listening. Even if he didn't say anything back (which he didn't; he simply said "oh, wow, okay," got up, and left), his support was comforting.

She sat there, confused, but too tired to get up and go after him. So, Piper sat there and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. By the end of it all, she was supposed to have a plan. She always felt relieved and clear-minded after she had a good cry, but when she was done, Piper didn't have a single clue to do.

As she went over all the possibilities in her head, Piper thought that Annabeth's plan might not be so bad after all.

She hated herself for thinking that. Especially when there was one lingering thought in her head that she somehow _knew_ was true: Jason wasn't her soulmate at all.

 **Jason's POV**

"You need to call her, Jason, I'm not kidding."

He was on the phone with Nico, who had just been with Piper, who was apparently sobbing like no tomorrow about something much too confusing for Jason to comprehend. Nico was basically shouting at him, and Jason could hear Will in the background, trying to tell Nico to shut up.

"Nico," Jason said, rubbing his forehead, "I can't even understand what you're saying!"

Nico huffed, "What I'm saying is that you need to call or talk to Piper _immediately!"_

" _OKAY_ , but why?" This was all becoming too much for Jason.

"Because you fucking – shut _up_ , Solace! – need to!" Nico yelled over Will, "Some crazy shit happened that you need to talk to her about!"

"Why can't I just ask Annabeth about it?"

Silence.

"Nico," Jason stopped pacing. He hadn't even noticed he was pacing (it was an anxious habit).

He heard a sigh and Will saying not to make things worse. That he had already talked to Annabeth, who was going to Percy and Piper and – wait – _Rachel?_ None of this was making any sense.

Jason heard more muffled bickering and something like slapping, then Will was on the phone. "Jason," he said, sounding out of breath, "All we're trying to say is go to Piper. Find her, talk to her, just go to _her_. Not Annabeth, not Percy, not Leo – wait, Neeks, does Leo know anything? No, okay I thought so – _not_ Leo. Go. To. Piper."

Everything they were saying was too out of context to understand. "Wait! But – "

"Bye, Jason, please talk to her."

The line went dead.

Jason took his phone away from his ear. He didn't understand _anything_ they had said to him. But he put on a clean shirt (today's shirt had suffered through a pizza slice and a Pepsi, courtesy of Leo and Frank) and headed out. He didn't know why, but Jason figured he should go talk to Piper, especially if everyone wanted him too.

 _Piper…_

God, something about Piper made him… _feel?_ Jason didn't know what it was (he doesn't know a lot of things: the answers to the math test, how to mix chemicals properly, how to be a good boyfriend…) but something about Piper made him wish that he wasn't soulmates with Annabeth. Which is terrible, he knows, but Annabeth never seemed too eager about their relationship, either. That's obviously no reason to turn on your soulmate, but Piper made him want to.

He still remembers the way she walked up to him and simply demanded that he kiss her. And he did. Everyone else will tell you that Piper took him by the shirt and kissed him, but Jason knew the truth: _he_ kissed _her_. She walked up to him, said "Kiss me," and he did. To be completely honest with himself, Jason even wanted to kiss her again right after. To sweep her away into a broom closet and kiss her. He wanted everyone to see them kissing and know that _they_ were soulmates. Not Annabeth. Piper.

But then he remembered Annabeth and he pulled away. He had told Piper he was sorry, and ran to his dorm, where he nearly cried to Leo about it (Leo will tell everyone that Jason sobbed the whole night, but just like Leo himself, that's an exaggeration). He then called Annabeth over for a fancy dinner. Call him crazy, but Jason could've sworn that when he mentioned kissing Piper, something in Annabeth's eyes changed. It was almost as if she was waiting for him to say that he was in love with Piper, not her. But he didn't, and Annabeth's eyes returned to the dark gray they always were when he was around.

Could eyes change with mood? Probably not, but Annabeth's eyes always seemed kind of sad when he was around. But all of this was most likely Jason just tripping out, given he's never been the same since he got sick…

He turned the corner to the girl's dorms and walked in, heading towards Piper's room. Jason made it to their door when he heard Annabeth talking to someone with an oddly deep and familiar voice. He strained to hear what they were saying.

"…brain, what are we going to do?" It was Annabeth. She sounded breathless, like her lungs were trying to catch up to her words.

"I dunno, but I think Pipes'll figure it out. She always does." The voice was clear but muffled enough to give Jason trouble on figuring out who it was.

"Should I give her the photos? Maybe he'll believe her if she has them."

"Nah, I don't think so." That voice, he _knew_ that voice.

" _Percy,_ but – "

"Wise Girl, shhh. It'll be alright. You got me back, didn't you? Now let Piper get him back."

"Okay."

"Come here."

It was Percy.

It was definitely Percy.

Jason should be angry. Especially when he heard silence, then shifting on the bed, followed by sighs and heavy breaths. He should be fucking furious. Jason should go in there and rip Percy off of Annabeth and scream at him. How could his best friend do this to him? How could Jason's _soulmate_ do this to him?

He should stop them. Stop their kissing and their sweet talk. He really, really fucking should.

But he kept hearing Piper's name in their conversation. Something about photos of them and how Piper needed to get Jason back. And something about Piper's name made him stop.

Without really thinking, Jason turned around and walked out.

 **Hazel's POV**

Everybody had heard about Piper. How she was sobbing in the middle of the math and science hallway, with only Nico di Angelo to comfort her. Nico had called her and told Hazel to tell Jason to find Piper as soon as possible. So, when she found him in the girls' common room, looking like a man on a mission, she stopped him. She told him where Piper was. He thanked Hazel and walked out.

Hazel could hear his footsteps getting faster and faster.

Nico told her everything. And she knew about Percy and Annabeth, too. She and Frank had seen them kissing by the tree.

Jason was still running.

 **Rachel's POV**

People were getting sick. The cookies were wearing off. Piper was crying in the hallway. Word about Annabeth and Percy had spread like fire (never trust Zhang to keep a secret).

Everything was falling apart.

Or maybe it was falling back together.

Then again, how would Rachel know? All she could do is cry and pray that Annabeth or anyone else wouldn't turn her in. But even Rachel had to admit that she probably deserved it.

 **Piper's POV**

It made so much sense. So much fucking sense. Everything they tried failed, and that was for a reason. Piper knew of stories like this. Where you wake up on your birthday with a dream and a name. You meet them and you fall in love. And then it just… goes away. Their name falls off. The quriks that were always so cute to you suddenly become annoying. The things they hated are all of a sudden the things they loved.

These things happen all the time. First love never lasts. Even if it _is_ your soulmate. The ones who _do_ last, well, they're lucky. But it isn't always like that.

 _This_ wasn't like that.

Piper heard footsteps. Pounding, heavy footsteps. She got nervous. Of course the whole school knew about her breakdown. Somebody probably told Frank.

She looked up to see who was running.

It was Jason.

 **Jason's POV**

He understood now.

Well, at least Jason _thought_ he did.

He loved Annabeth, yes, but he wasn't in love with her. This feeling Piper gave him was making sense (but also getting more and more confusing), and he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't noticed his tattoo itching and, and _crumpling?_ Who knew (most likely everyone _but_ Jason), but if he put the pieces together in just the right way, he could see a hazy picture coming into view. Jason couldn't confirm it. Only one person could. It wasn't Nico or Will. It wasn't Hazel or Leo. Not Percy. Not Annabeth.

 _Annabeth…_

He'll always love Annabeth. Jason (for once) knows that. Just like he'll always love Reyna. But he also knows that despite his loving them, he'll never be in love with them. Reyna was his best friend and – practically – his sister (had he not moved, maybe things would've been different, but oh well). Annabeth, of course Annabeth was in love with Percy. There was always something about them. Jason knew that he'd never hold Annabeth's heart like how Percy does. That's fine with him now.

Because the girl he loved was at the end of the hallway. Looking up at him with huge kaleidoscope eyes.

When he reached her, Jason peeled her off the ground and took her face in his hands.

" _Piper."_

She gaped at him, "Jason…"

He had to have an explanation. He had to explain. But how was he supposed to say that all he wanted – all he _needed_ – was to feel? No words could explain that.

He was going to. He really, really was going to. But something felt – not wrong but just – just… _unexplainable_. And standing herethere, looking into Piper's eyes, Jason saw the change in her eyes. And even though he was confused and dazed, heartbreak shattered him. changed his mind. He broke and he finally understood. He could only hope that Piper understood.

But this was Piper. Jason _had_ to be okay with it. Part of him was.

He knew tThings would never be the same. And there was nothing they could do to change that.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Gods, Annabeth missed this. Being with Percy like this. Him holding her like this. His heavy breaths on her skin and his mouth stealing the words from her lips. Percy needed to make up _weeks_ of them like this. Surrounded in the quiet of her dorm. And as much as Annabeth was enjoying this – and she was _loving_ this – one question still hung in the back of her head like a spider from its web:

What in the world was she supposed to do about Piper and Jason?

But then Percy was kissing her again, and she decided to trust what he said earlier about trusting _them_. Call her shitty, call her a bitch, but for right now all Annabeth was going to enjoy being alone with Percy.

And, oh, good _gods,_ she was enjoying it.

 **Piper's POV**

Jason was holding her face in his hands like he was about to kiss him. Piper searched his eyes for some sort of sign for her to lean in or pull away. She dove into the deep blue and stayed there. And looking at him looking at her, Piper found something. And she understood.

Jason was confused. He loved Annabeth, but he was in love with Piper. And yet, at the same time, he was so overwhelmed and downright _scared_ that love wasn't what he needed. Piper understood that. And she felt so many things: relief, heartbreak, and a million more things that didn't have names. If she felt all this, Piper could only begin to imagine how Jason felt.

She leaned in so their foreheads were touching. She looked into his eyes and Piper nodded.

"I know."

 **Jason's POV**

He wanted to love her. He wanted to be in love with her. And Jason was. Jason was in love with Piper McLean.

This was their choice. She turned and she walked away.

But then she looked at him.

"Walk with me."

 **Percy's POV**

Just about everyone knew. It was pretty depressing. No more Piper and Jason, Jason and Piper. They were over, and it was all because of Rachel.

There were stories like this. You fall out of love like how their name falls off your body. Some couples try to stay together, certain that there's been a mistake. There never is. If their name falls off, well, there isn't much you can do.

There isn't much anyone can do.

But something _could_ be done about Rachel, Percy decided. They could turn her in, or get her suspended—expelled even—for her actions. They were despicable beyond words. How, Percy thought, how you someone take everything away from others just because of their own sorrow, their own heartbreak? It was insane, and Rachel had to pay.

Percy brought this up to Annabeth. He stated all the reasons they should turn her in like it was the most important argumentative essay of his life and he needed to be right. He proved every point and stated facts on why they _had_ to turn Rachel in. What she did wasn't just wrong, it was cruel. Illegal, too, he made sure to point that out. It didn't matter if she had a sponsor or if it wasn't directly her who was handling the drugs.

"Percy," Annabeth cut him off, "No."

Percy looked at her, dumbfounded. "No? What do you _mean_ 'no,' Annabeth?" We _have_ to turn her in!"

"Percy, she isn't the bad guy here. She never was," Annabeth argued.

"Yes, yes she _is_ , Wise Girl," Percy bickered, "She took me away from you, and Jason from Piper—"

"Percy, listen to me!" Annabeth settled her hands on his chest, trying to calm him down. "People do absolutely insane things in the name of love, Seaweed Brain. Rachel was in love with you and in a bad place. If anyone is to blame, it's Hera Olympian. She was the one who took advantage of Rachel."

Percy stood with his hands on his hips. He couldn't argue with what Annabeth was saying. It made so much sense, but that could just be Annabeth's tone tricking his mind or—

"And besides," she continued, "if we turn Rachel in, they're going to ask how we got you back to normal, which would lead to a lot more questions that we don't want to answer. Do you really want that?"

Okay, now he really couldn't answer that. As much as he wanted to turn Rachel in, Annabeth's words did have impact on him. He started to understand.

Rachel wasn't the bad guy. Hera was. For a split second, Percy thought about pressing charges to her, but thought better of it. It was their word against hers. A group of high schoolers against a multi billionaire. That wouldn't go anywhere. No one would believe them. They'd look like fools.

Maybe they were fools, meddling with all of this—soulmates and drugs. But at least they had each other now.

After all, that's all that really matters.

The last few weeks of school were weirdly normal. Nearly half the school got sick—the results of the drugs wearing off. Other than that, though, everything was normal.

Percy woke up at 6:30 to get ready for school. He went out into the common room and hung out with Jason and Frank and Leo. When the bell rang, he'd make his way over to the girls' dorms and walk Annabeth to her first class. He'd go to class himself. At lunch, Percy'd find her again, and meet up with the others. They would sit and laugh and spill things on each other. The bell would ring, they'd go to class.

At the end of the day, Percy would go to swim practice. He'd come home and do his homework, talk to Annabeth, eat dinner with the boys.

It was all so normal.

Percy loved it.

On a sunny Saturday morning, Percy sat with Grover and ate blueberry pancakes. They spoke as if they had never been apart, which is the great thing about best friends. Percy can still remember the first time he met Grover, all those years ago at Yancy Academy in sixth grade. With his weird walk and his even weirder laugh. Even though Percy had made new best friends at Goode, something told him Grover would always have something above them that no one else had. And it was true—Grover was the first, and no one could top that.

"So," Grover said through a mouth full of pancakes, "all of _that_ happened because you messed up her coffee order?"

Percy laughed. "Yea, I guess so."

"Wow," Grover marveled, "if I were Annabeth, I would have just asked for a new coffee."

They both laughed at that.

"Is she going to move?"

Percy shook his head, "Her dad's gonna let her stay to finish high school here, but she'll being going over there for the summer." He took a moment to shove some pancake in his mouth, then continued, "But Jason's leaving to this boarding school in Southern California. Something about Thalia wanting him back home? And Reyna, too, so he can help out at their old summer camp."

"Summer camp…" Grover repeated. "Do you remember the summer camp we used to go to?"

Nostalgia washed over Percy, filling him with fond memories of strawberry fields and horseback riding. "Yea…yea, I remember. Camp Half-Blood."

"Annabeth went to that camp."

Percy looked up from his plate. "No," he said with disbelief.

"Yep, she went there, but you two were never there at the same time. She went there when she was a lot younger, like seven. She left when she was thirteen? Fourteen?"

Percy put down his fork. Annabeth went to the same summer camp as him? And he didn't even know? He got to Camp Half-Blood when he was around twelve, which means that they only went to camp "together" for two years. Yet they had no interaction, no knowledge of each other. He strained his memory for her face—maybe a quick view of her curls, or meeting her gaze maybe once. Nothing came up.

"That's so…weird," Percy said, still trying to remember, "I don't even remember her."

Grover burped then explained, "Well, you two were never at camp at the same time. Whenever you were there, she and her cabin—Cabin Six—were on their trips. Whenever you were on your trips, she was there." Another burp, then, "We were fairly close, actually, and when you got her name, I couldn't help but wonder if it was the same Annabeth."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't she say anything?"

Grover shrugged. "Beats me, but, are you gonna eat that?"

Percy looked down at his remaining pancakes and grinned, "You bet I am. Beat it, Goat Boy."

They dug into their plates once more, enjoying the comfortable silence. It had been so long since he was able to feel this calm and at peace and so genuinely happy. Hera had taken so much from him, it was awful. But at least he finally had this moment again. Percy could finally have back this moment, and there were so many of these moments waiting for him in the future. With Grover and his parents and Tyson and Annabeth.

He wondered what things would be like if they never got into that mess. Would things be so different from now?

Percy decided that they wouldn't. And he decided not to dwell on it. Things had played out the way they did for a reason. Who knows, perhaps if nothing had happened with the drugs and Rachel, things would still end up the same way. Piper and Jason would still be broken up, and he would still end up with Annabeth. He would still be here, laughing with Grover, launching blueberries at each other.

Percy wonders what life would be like if he hadn't messed up Annabeth's coffee on that oh so faithful day. It seemed funny to Percy how things could get so out of hand. He often looked back and laughed at Annabeth's outrage, both at the coffee shop and the grocery store. It was odd how that felt like another lifetime. It had only been that past August.

Funny, Percy thought, what life had prepared for someone. Funny, what could become the outcome of one wrong coffee.

But Percy wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **end.**_

 **PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE**

 **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH I GOT SO SIDETRACKED WITH SCHOOL AND SOCCER AND BULLYING AND STRESS AND I AM SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS FOR SO LONG. ALSO PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE IT MEANS A LOT TO ME AND I WROTE THIS PART JUST FOR YOU GUYS SO PLEASE READ!**

 **I forgot how happy writing this fanfiction made me until I got on here again to do my summer homework. Then I got a random comment on the story and I cursed myself for leaving you guys for so freaking long. I am so, so, so sorry and I just want to thank you guys so freaking much for being there for me throughout the whole story. I started this in 2016 and I'm finishing? In 2018? Who allowed me to do this to you guys, who are the most loyal and incredible readers ever?**

 **Also, sorry for focusing a bit too much on Piper/Jason on this chapter. Originally, there was A LOT more of Piper and Jason, but then I remembered this is a Percabeth fanfiction and I redirected it to them. I really hope that you like this chapter, which is the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I have a lot of other ideas for different fanfictions. And most of those are one-shots, so you won't have to worry about updates and stuff like that.**

 **But honestly, thank you so much for all the love and support. When I first published this, I NEVER thought that I would be noticed or anything, but 37,825 reads (and counting) later… woah. So many people followed this story and favorited this story and one hundred eighteen (and counting) of you left love in the comments. It makes me so happy to see that you guys love what I'm doing. Whenever I was having a particularly bad day, especially after the bullying started, reading your guys' comments made me so happy. I love all of you guys so, so much!**

 **If you'd like, please go check out my other stories,** _ **From Me to You**_ **and** _ **the difference**_ **. However, if you haven't read** _ **The Burning Maze**_ **yet, don't read** _ **the difference**_ **. Big time spoilers there.**

 **Thank you for all your love and support!**

 **(also, go follow my Tumblr annabeth-is-a-wise-girl) (please)**

 **XOXO**

 **Beth.**


End file.
